The Gift of The Gods
by The Pilgrim
Summary: Here's a new twist for all Zutara fans , watch what happens when Katara and Zuko end up together with a baby and have to care for it. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was raining heavily and the avatar gang trudged along the banks of the Ta river heading north to the nearest earth kingdom.Appa flew low nearby with Aang on him.Whilst the others walked on the muddy path, slopping mud all around, Katara is an exception because she bended the mud and water away from her easily.

Thunder and lightning pervaded the skies as the young teens made their way painfully.

"Could this weather get any worse?" Sokka screamed over the din.Katara whipped a fresh batch of mud and rain water off her and became dry instantly.

"What's wrong with a little rain, Sokka? Are you chicken?" Toph asked from behind the water tribe warrior. Sokka jumped at her sight, she was wet and her hair hung infront of her face, sheilding her eyes.Her feet were covered in mud .She grinned toothily.Toph, earth bended the mud away from her legs and she was clean again.

"Oh shut up Toph. Aang, why can't we fly on Appa to the earth Kingdom?"

"Because Appa is too noticeable and besides the fire nation ships are in that city. We will be attacked as soon as they sighted us," Aang went to explain futhur.

"THen why go there?" Sokka shouted his words which drowned in the tumult of the skies.

" We need to find Bhumi and ask for the elemental scrolls, Sokka, for the millionth time!"

Katara shouted back at her brother who looked like he had just stepped out of a washing machine.

She neared the jungle edges seeking a shade under the trees, when her ears caught something strange and odd from inside the jungle. A baby's cries.She stopped in her tracks, but the others didn't notice her and went on. She looked in the dark jungle and heard the cries again.

" A baby's cry, what is a baby doing here at this time , in this rain?" She dashed into the jungle, following the voice of the baby.She was nearing the source and came upon a clearing.

At the clearing was a figure all cloacked in black.The figure was kneeling on the muddy ground, cradling something in a bundle. Katara neared the figure cautiously and spoke,

"What are you doing here in the rain with a baby?Don't you know its dangerous?"

The figure looked up, but its face was shadowed by the hood.Katara stopped when the figure stood up, it was tall and seemed to be a man.She raised her arms in case this man attacked her,but he merely neared her timidly.He stopped just a few steps away and handed her the bundle.

"Take care of him just for one day, then I will return for him

The man swayed slightly but steadied himself.He watched Katara who was holding the crying baby close to her chest.Katara was silent, but she looked in his hood, searching for the eyes of the man.But, he turned and walked away quickly, leaving her alone in the rain.Katara looked down at the child. He was covered by the the clothes that kept him shielded by the rain just a little. realising he need warmth and food, she dashed back to the others, just when they realised that she was missing.

"Katara, where did you go!?" Sokka shouted over the din.She neared them and sat beside Appa.

"I-I found- this-"

"What?" Sokka asked loudly, although the rain had dispersed and only showers were pouring.

"Be quiet Sokka! I found this baby in the jungle just now.I think we should-"

"OH NO! NO, NO and NO!" Sokka screamed.Katara scowled at her brother.

"I am keeping this child until we reach the city-Aang, what do you think?" she asked the avatar.Aang peered at the child who looked back at the with bright green eyes.As he saw Aang, he giggled and moved his tiny legs inside the wet bundle.Aang laughed and nodded.

"Sure, she's okay, I guess.."

"It's a he, Aang." Katara corrected.Sokka slapped his face irritably and groaned.Toph laughed as she took the baby and wrapped it in a clean and less wet clothes.

"This will be interesting," Toph said as Sokka started to list down all the negative things on bringing a baby on their trip.Aang joined in the rebuttal against Sokka, when Toph said, that this will prepare him for paternity.

As Sokka and Toph were arguing with Aang, Katara smiled and looked at the jungle.' Whose child is this? And why did the father leave him to me? What an irresponsible man?But, that man's voice was so... familiar. Where did I hear that voice?' she mused to herself, accutely unaware of the watchful gaze of the hooded man hidden in the shadows of the trees.He sighed to himself and walked away."I'll be back for you, I promise."

They made camp by the river, on a dry patch of land and kindled a steady fire.Sokka lay flat on his back and slept soundly on the ground.Nearby him, Aang dozed in a comfortable dream that only he was master of.Only Katara lay awake with the baby beside her.She had become very protective of the child and wouldn't allow anyone to even hold it.Only Toph could carry the child, besides her.

"What is his name?" Toph asked sleepily.Katara started.

" His name...I dunno.."

"Well, make one up then.You can't go around calling him 'It' or 'he',"Toph suggested.Katara raised on arm and rested her head on it.She looked down at the adorable sleeping child and stroked his soft brown hair."I think we should call him, Yuuro.Yeah, Yuuro sounds nice."

Toph shrugged and laid down to sleep," Whatever you choose."

"Yuuro,the child of the rain.How cute." she chuckled to herself.Yuuro moved in his blanket and then sneezed.Katara wondered who was cruel enogh to abandon this child and cursed that person for that.She pulled Yuuro close to her breast and slept soundly.

The hooded man ran through the jungle.He came to a cave and stopped infront of it panting terribly. He walked into the cave which had a fire going steadily.He sat on the ground and leaned his back on the cool cave wall.

"I am sorry you have to do this , I hope you gave him to the right person?" a portly old man spoke suddenly from the side of the cave. He glanced at the old man before letting out a quick sigh.

" Yes uncle, I gave it to the right person."

"Are you very positive that person will take good care of the baby, I mean, -"

"He's fine.I gave it to the right person.She'll take care of him well.I know that."

The old man watched the man as he took out his cloak and removed the hood.

"The boy was a gift of the gods for us , You must understand that to protect him, Anything goes. Even I am willing to give up my self to Ozai just to save this child," he paused,"And you."

"Uncle Iroh, I understand what you mean by that-"

" You may not be the father, but Suraaya gave him to you because she knew you will care for him. She saw that in you Zuko ,that you could care for little Toya as well as any father,"Iroh finished.

Zuko looked at his uncle with a strange light in his eyes," I will uncle, I promise you that."

Iroh nodded and walked near to the cave's entrance."When will you take Toya back from the guardian?"

Zuko looked into the fire silently,"Soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA and don't want to either. Why? For reasons known only to my zany self. Read on and give me all your critics, good and bad. :) have fun. 

chapter 2:

"AHH!!! Get It off!Get it Off!" sokka screamed as Yuura grabed his ponytail and was tugging playfully at it.Aang laughed while Katara carried Yuura in her arms and chidded Sokka for shouting so loud.

"My fault?! It grabbed my hair, katara! "

"Well, who asked you to be soo dumb and allowed him to climb your shoulders in the first place?"

"I was trying to be nice."

" Oh yeah, like a baby could understand nice, you nitwit! And by the way, his name is Yuura, not It!"

" What ever, If you ask me,I'll say we throw him in the river and be rid of the menace once and for-" he stopped because Katara's hand had slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Shut it Sokka."She glared at her brother and stomped away. Aang and Toph watched silently before laughing hystericaly.

"Oh that was fresh Sokka, 'throw the baby in the river'. You know she'll kill you before you could touch Yuura," Aang gigled.

" Not only that, she'll make minced meat of you and sell you to the local market, that way, you'll be sent to places far away and eaten by barbarians! Hahaha!!" Toph said in between laughs.

Sokka sat sulkily and crossed his arms."Oh, Shut up!."

Katara sat beside the river and sat Yuura on her lap, facing her. The child looked at her with a blank expresion."I'm sorry for what Sokka did. He's an idiot and a darn well one at that. He doesn't know how to treat babies. But don't worry, he's nice when he wants to be. I won't let him harm you any more okay?" Yuura played with her necklace and gigled at the cool touch of the metal.Katara smiled and cradled him more closely.

She didn't understand why she was so attched to him so quickly. Her mind went back last night at the clearing. She tried to remember the voice that spoke from the hood.but try as she might, she couldn't even vaguely place it.She placed that aside and got up.

"Time to eat,It's already noon."

The gang ate boisterously and finished their meal quickly. Yuura played with them happily.He laughed hysterically, when Aang made faces and laughed even more when Toph used her earth bending ability to torture Sokka.Katara sat watching everything and joined in the fun, by splashing huge waves at Sokka.Sokka was the centre of assault and this drove him crazy .

" Come on guys, we have to go to the city and find Bhumi." Aang spoke suddenly The others went quiet.Katara looked down at the young child.

"But what if no one will take him? Can we keep-"

"No Katara, We cannot keep Yuura with us. It is actually kind of dangerous to bring him with us," Aang answered.

"And besides, you don't want that fire nation brat getting his filthy hands on Yuura do you?" Sokka said sardonically.

Katara picked Yuura up and turnd around so that her back faced them. The young child burped satisfactly and she gently patted his back.

"I have decided something." she began.The others watched her silently while holding their breath.

"I am keeping him."

"What!?"Sokka said in exasperation. Aang slapped his forehead and Toph sighed and looked at her with a scowl,"Look Sugar princess, I know you like babies and may even want one of yourself, but this is serious. we have to give him to someone who can really take care-"

"Yeah, like real mothers, Katara! Listen to yourself!"Sokka cried in irritation.

" And Katara, I don't think it is wise to have a baby with us when we are in constant danger of-"

" Zuko and his god forsaken minions and his dumb fire tricks!" Sokka finished Aangs sentence incredulously. Aang nodded apprehensively at his statement.

Katara spun on her heel ,"I don't care, Yuura is my responsibilty.I'll care for him and if need be, I'll protect him. None of you need to do anything. And Aang he's not,"she stooped and breathed in deeply composing herself," going to be a burden for too long. Someone, will come for him and then, I'll let him go."

The others looked confused. Katara sighed and sat down, putting Yuura beside her on the ground.

"I didn't find him, but someone gave it to me last night."

"What!?" the others cried in unison.

"He asked me to care for him for just a... while." she started.

"It's a he, do you know who it was, which kingdom and why?" Sokka asked his voice raising everytime. Katara shook her head." He only told me to care for him until he returns."

"So this ' he' will come back. When?"Aang asked her.

"Are you two dim wits? She said she doesn't know, so let it be. Fine Katara, you take care of him yourself, but if anything happens, don't come crying to on, lets's go!" Toph said, dragging Sokka by the hand Aang also followed slowly behind, "You know Katara, I 've never seen you so strange like this.Are you sure its just because you like babies or is there something else?"Aang asked innocently.

Katara scowled and stomped past the avatar with Yuura in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, really made my day. I don't mind any comments, serious. Enjoy this, Iupdated just for you three... :) Oh and by the way, I don't own ATLA and don't want to either... 

Chapter 3:

They walked until it was late evening and the sun was about to set.They were still far from the city in the map but according to Toph, the city was getting closer.After a quiet dinner in which Sokka threw hostile glances at Yuura who played innocently by Katara and Toph . And Aang kept glancing at the water bender with a curious look, they decided to sleep.Katara sat with Yuura on her lap. The boy woldn't sleep and for some strange reason kept looking at the jungle as if expecting to see someone."What is it Yuura? what do you see?"She picked him and looked at him. Yuura smiled at her, his bright green eyes shimmering in the firelight.

"Katara smiled at him back and hugged him .

The hooded person stood behind a tree not too far away from Katara and Yuura. He stepped outside of the shadow and Yuura saw him. The little boy giggled and gurgled playfully.The hooded man sank into the shadows when Katara turned around." What is it Yuu?"

Yuura pointed at the trees and laughed happily. He was reaching his arms for the tree.Katara stood up.' Maybe it was the boys father. What should I do?' she hesitated, but rememebered what she had told the others. Reluctantly, Katara walked towards the jungle with Yuura in his hand. As she enetered the shadows, Toph's earth tent slipped slightly open and from inside the tent, the earth bender watched her leave.

"This will be interesting.."

Katara walked on until she no longer saw the firelight from the camp. She held Yuura close as he became more and more happier."Where are you stranger, show yourself." She asked with a slightly trembling voice .Yuura gigled and gurgled on her shoulders.

" Thank you, for taking care of him. I want him back now." the same familiar voice spoke from behind her. Katara spun around and came face to face with the hooded man.

She held him protectively," Actually you can't have him."

"What?" the hooded man went very still. She nodded slowly and backed away. Katara didn't know who or what kind of person she's dealing with, but she didn't want to give up on Yuura.The boy reached for the hooded man more and more gigling and speaking incomprehensibly.

" Yeah, I'm not giving him to an irresponsible old man, like you who can't care for his child and goes abot giving Yuura to strangers!"

" You'll regret for saying that peasant." The man replied his voice dangerously low. Katara 's mind seemed to strike a chord at the mention of ' peasant ', that was very much like that...

The stranger lunged for Yuura and grabbed the child but Katara use her water bending ability and bended the mud around on the mans heels.He tripped and fell on the ground. She smirked and turned to leave but he grabbed her ankles and pulled Katara down. In Moments, the man had grabbed Yuura and was fleeing. Katara stood up and used the water in the mud to make a water whip and slashed him on the head. The man fell face flat.Groaning, he stood up and looked at her quietly,"You don't know who that boy is, girl. And he isn't even yours, why are you suddenly so overprotective?" The stranger wiped his face inside the hood with his hand.Katara gaped but didn't reply.She turned to leave."I will take care fo him from now-"

She stopped because surrounding them were tall muscular man all with their faces covered in brown clothe.They were jungle bandits and held long maces of the various types." What's going on?" Katara asked .The hooded man raised his arms in a firebenders style.

"Who are you ?" he asked them in a low voice which was so familiar to katara and it reminded her of someone. She looked at the hooded man who stood as still as a stone staring through the dark hood at the men around. They laughed in a gruff voice. "Look at what we have here boys, lovers in the night! Hahaha !! What a fine feast.Boss will be pleased.Take them both and make sure they're tied together nice and warm!" the largest of the man barked .The others surrounded Katara and the stranger in the hood.

Katara glanced at the hooded man and gasped, his hands were sprouting flames.Even the earth benders seemed suprised. "Well, looks like we have a firebender in our midst boys, even better. There was this bounty on this exiled Fire bending Prince, we can pass this on off as hi-"

Even before the ogre like man could finish his sentence, the hooded man's legs landed squarely on top of his chest and brought him down.Katara went into to her stance and pulled a great deal of water from around her and formed a thin water whip.She slashed it around at the advancing attackers and tried to make a get away.

I am not getting caught by those morons, and that fire bender.Who on earth is he? she glanced at the firebender and down at Yuura. A taught crossed her mind,' If he is a firebender, than Yuura might also be one... Oh gods.' The child watched happily as she swung another slash on the men and ran for the jungle .The firebender saw this and chased her, while keeping the bandits at bay.

Katara looked behind and was terrified to see the firebender right on her heels.HIs hood was low over his head and his entire face was shadowed. "Leave us alone you mongrel!" she shouted as she took a sharp turn to her left and jumped over a fallen tree. He skidded and lightly prnced over the tree, his hands just inches from her shoulders."Let him go, woman!"

" Shut it, you worthless, excuse of a father!" she turned to her right and moved through the trees deftly. He groaned as a stray tree branch smacked him square on his face, and that made his hood fall back.Katara looked behind, but could not see his face clearly, except his thick hair.

"Give him back, you water peasant!!" he screamed as he lunged forward to grab her. But Katara had stopped hastily right infront of a ravine that fell sharply down into a small river beneath.He crashed into her and they fell into the ravine with the child laughing hysterically. Katara looked at his face and screamed . " YOU!?"

Then she felt her head floating as they fell rapidly into the ravine. Zuko's face looked horrified and he reached for her instinctly.Katara screamed as they were nearing the small river beneath.

" Not like this, not like this! Oh Nir Bhava, not like this! "

" Shut up, shut up!"

" I DON"T WANT TO DIE, STUPID!" she screamed at him.Zuko's eyes widened as they closed the gap with the bottom. He put his arms around her and Yuura peeked his head out from between them and looked down.Gigling, the boy put out his arms and whirled them around.

Zuko and katara closed their eyes to wait for the death impact, but it didn't come.She opened one eye and looked at The prince's scarred face. He opened his eyes and stared at her momentarily.Then they worriedly looked down and to their utmost horror, both of them were floating on a air ball just inches from the river's surface.

" What on earth?" Katara looked down and saw the little boy infront of her gigling happily and laughing at them. She looked at the prince who looked equally shocked .

" This is your son?!"

Yuura stopped the airball and they fell into the river.Zuko and Katara made for the banks and laid on the ground, panting as if they had run for a long time. Yuura sat in between them happily.

As she regained her breath and mind, Katara spun around sharply and smacked Zuko. Zuko glared back at her," What is your problem?"

" You son is an airbender?! Since when do you have an airbending son, Prince Zuko?" Katara stood up and pulled a huge water wave and crased it on the prince.Zuko splattered and shot up angrily.He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, " Listen to me peasant! You will not insult me like that, and I'm not going to stand for this.So what if he is airbending? Toya is mine, and I want him." He released his grip on her and swiftly picked Yuura up.

"Fine!"Katara clenched her hands and stared at him as he turned and walked away.

Then she hung her shoulders in defeat and looked at Yuura. Katara tore her eyes away and started to dry her self by draining the water from her body. She had given up on the boy and was not willing to stay any longer with the prince. As she looked up she slowly began to realize that she was deep in a dark ravine.

Yuura's crying woke her from her musings.She immediately snapped her head in the direction of Zuko and frowned.The prince was frantically trying to calm Yuura down but to no avail.Katara hesitated momentarily, but as soon as the crying got louder, she knew he had done something.

Upon impulse, she ran to Yuura and snatched him from Zuko." What on earth did you do?' she snapped angrily at him." Are you accusing me of something, water bender?" he asked back. Katara gently patted Yuura's back and spoke soothingly at him, but her eyes were flaming with irritation and distress.Yuura did not stop and he was choking slightly. This made both Zuko and Katara to become worried. 'Maybe the fall had frightened him, or maybe it was the shouts that were being exchanged a while ago?'

Katara was trying every method imaginable to soothe him, and failed everytime. Zuko looked on with slightly trembling hands and wished to Agni for his uncle.He cursed under his breath as Katara sat on the ground and patted Yuura somemore. She looked at Zuko and he looked at her, both at their wits end. "Maybe he's hungry? " she suggested over the crying.

" Hungry? we have no food now, we're in a ravine, for Agni's sake!"

" Go find something!" she shouted back. Yuura cried louder and made Zuko gritted his teeth.Then he had a wild idea and instantly he looked at katara with a determined face. She saw that and frowned, " what's your problem, go find something for him to eat!"

" You're a woman aren't you, so.. feed him!"

Katara's eyes went to slits and she turned her head at him slowly.

" WHAT!?" she exploded.

Yuura went quietsuddenly and blinked at the two of them with wet eyes and nose. Katara stood up fully and her eyes were shooting daggers at the prince, who realized he had crossed that thin red line.

" What did you say?" she asked venomously and with a dangerously low voice, which made Yuura look at her with his puffy eyes." I-I was just trying to be helpfull- really, no harm-"

" Just.be.quiet. Zuko. " she snapped back and sat down, her face a bright red tinge, under the brown skin. Zuko went very quiet and folded his arms. They failed to notice, Yuura who had went very silent was sleeping on her shoulders with tear stained cheeks.

Katara looked at his tiny head and sighed in relieve.Zuko saw that Yuura was sleeping and relaxed.She however, hissed menancingly at him, " Go find Food, now!"

Zuko scowled and glared at her irritably before muttering under his breath and left in search of food, whatever that might be.She sat beside the ravine wall and rocked the boy gently.He slept on soundly.

Review please. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must I really say this.. oh crap. Well this is the last time I'm saying this, I don't own ATLA and Don't want to either... Enjoy:) 

Chapter 4:

Aang and the others woke with a start. They had heard screams and sounds of bending from the jungle. Instantly, they checked where Katara slept and was horrified that she wasn't there. Aang and Sokka raced into the jungle to where the sounds came from but Toph walked slowly behind them with Momo.They reached the place of assault and saw that several men lay wounded due to burn marks.

"Firebenders!" Sokka and Aang said together. They instantly ran in search of Katara, but unknown to them she was miles away in a ravine with the one person they would never even dream of.Their search was futile and Toph knew it. She stopped them before they went far and spoke out her thoughts," Look, sugar Queen is gone with the baby and I assure you she isn't kidnapped. "

" But we have to find her!" Aang half shouted in panic.

" Hold on, I'm not done.She's not alone, I can tell you that. I think-"

" What do you mean she's not alone? Of course there are firebenders around her, what more?!"Sokka interupted her .

Toph folded her arms ," Look Sokka, She's in good hands. I can feel that. Besides, she had planned to run away earlier before all this happened.."

" What?" They both asked in chorus.

" Yeah, she took Yuura with her and walked into the jungle just as the moon was high in the sky, that was long before the attack happened."

"It can't be.. That's all wrong.." Sokka stammered.Toph shrugged lightly and walked back to the camp. " She's with the child and the childs- uh- parent. They'll be okay. Now we, have to find Bhumi, or has the plan changed ?"

Aang snapped out of his reverie, "Toph, what are you suggesting? Leave Katara all by herself with a stranger? Are you insane?"

" I will not agree to this!" sokka exclaimed angrily. Toph waved her hands as she left, " Fine, I'll go and find Bhumi and send you his regards.Have fun hunting her down!"

She disappeared behind the trees. The two boys looked at each other and walked down south, praying that they'll find Katara soon.

Katara sat sleeping with the baby in her arms when he returned. Zuko went to the end of the ravine which to his utter dismay ended with a waterfall cascading down into a flat land . But thankfully, he found some berries which from his experience with uncle Iroh, were safe to eat, even for a baby. He even found some fruits that were strange to him, but edible.He placed them on the ground and looked at Katara and Yuura.They both looked very peaceful. Zuko watched her quietly. 'How strange, Of all the people to end up with. It had to be her.' He thought to himself. Zuko found himself feeling slightly glad she was there. If he was alone with Yuura, there's no knowing what he would have done to pacify the crying baby.

Just then her eyes flickered open and she met his watchful gaze.She frowned slightly and stood up abruptly, nearly forgetting Yuura." What are you staring at?"

Zuko shrugged and pointed at the food he brought. " feed him, it's getting brighter now."

She scowled at him and neared the food.Placing Yuura on the ground, katara busied herself with smashing and grinding the food with a stone. Zuko just watched her as he sat beside the boy. Yuura climbed on his legs and gurgled happily. Zuko smiled at the child and played with his hair.

Katara glanced at the prince and at Yuura. She was itching to know and she had to. So she plunged into the question."Whose child is he?"

Zuko looked up at her. His face, stoicly and emotionless." Someone I knew."

" Someone close you mean?" she pushed the question furhur.He contemplated the question in his mind,

" Perhaps."

"Perhaps , what?" again, she was pushing it. He looked at her in the eye and held her gaze.

" Yes, she was close to me. Maybe that's why she gave Toya to me, to be his father."

Katara looked back down, _Oh..._

" Toya? Is that his name?"

" Actually his real name is Musan Tomo, but I just call him Toya."

The child grabbed Zuko's neck and this made the prince laugh.Katara's heart suddenly skipped a beat as she saw him smile so happily and raise Toya with his arms.She blushed slightly and looked at the food she was smashing ever so slowly. Zuko looked at her and went quiet.

She wanted to know more, but a part of her forbade her from being too friendly. Yet somehow the other part of her was pushing her to ask and get closer, to _him _. You can never know what lies under that mask...

"Where's the old man that travels with you, Iroh wasn't it?" she asked casually. At the mention of his uncle, Zuko tensed.He looked at the river which had began to sparkle ," He's not travelling with me anymore.Are you done, he's getting hungry."

Katara nodded slowly and used a leaf to place the smashed food on it. Then she sat right beside Zuko and looked at the sweet young boy. Zuko frowned slightly at how close she was with him.

"Allright Yuura, open your mouth, I have something delicious.mmmm," she picked a small amount of the smashed fruits and beries in her fingers and tried to shove it down his mouth. Yuura shook his head and looked away.Zuko smiled as she attempted to feed him again. But to no avail.

" Fascinating way of feeding, Katara. Really..." he smirked at her. She just scowled at him.

" As if you could get him to eat, Zuko."

"Maybe i could. Here, hold him." Zuko handed Yuura to her and took the leaf in his hands, he picked a smaller amount of the food and leaned near to the young boys face," Toya, open up, let papa feed you." Katara couldn't help herself from smiling. He calls himself Papa... hilarious.

Yuura stopped and opened his mouth slightly and Zuko quickly shoved the food in.He smirked at Katara victoriously.

"Well, daddy, seems like you are quite capable of feeding aren't you?" Katara smiled at him sarcastically as he continued to feed Yuura.When the food was nearly finishing, Yuura refused to eat anymore and he stopped feeding him.Zuko laid the leaf in the river and collected a little bit of water fpr the boy to drink.As he poured the water in, his eyes darted at Katara who was looking down at the baby with a soft smile.Zuko finished and threw the eaf away.Yuura went back to sleep.Although it was midday, but the sunlight didn't reach the ravine.It was dim and cool, almost comfortable.Zuko took Yuura in his arms and cradled him gently while walking slowly along the banks .Katara watche him and realized that she wasn't looking at the same person who was obsesed with capturing the avatar, nor the idiot who took her mother's necklace. It was the other side of Zuko, and a part of her wanted to know that part even more.

But she wouldn't dare to... Maybe , Just maybe I would...

Katara stood up and neared Zuko slowly.She poked his shoulders and turned to look at her with a partially annoyed look.She smiled slightly and whispered as slowly as she could.

" We need to get him more decent food and clothing.This alone won't do, Zuko."

He contemplated what she said, but walked to a dry green patch of grass nearby.There he laid Yuura down ever so gently and neared her by the banks." Are you crazy ? And get caught? Incase you haven't noticed, There's a wonderful bounty on my head."

she looked apprehensive," Well, disguise yourself and blend in. "

" No way, what's so-"

" You have to do this Zuko, for Yuura's sake. Just until we get some supplies and then we can get into the jungles again." Katara persuaded furthur. Zuko stopped and looked at her quietly. Did she just say, ' we' ?

He nodded slowly and glanced at the baby. "We'll go tonight. It'll be safer."

Did you guys enjoy that?

Well it was for you... enjoy the next chapter, coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Aang and Sokka had been searching for her until the sun had set behind the west. Sokka leaned against a tree and groaned." That's it, we lost Katara."

" No, you can't just give up like that Sokka. We have to keep trying," Aang reassured.

" Incase you haven't noticed, she's not here, or there, or there!" Sokka cried as he pointed around frantically. " we lost her to the BABY"S PARENT!!"

Aang went silent and looked at the ground. Sokka sat on the ground and drank from his water pouch." Maybe Toph was right. She probably wanted to leave last night, because of Yuura."

" Don't say that accursed name, Aang. It stole Katara away from us, remember?"

"Sokka, I - I think we should give up and go find Toph. Katara would be okay."Sokka looked at Aang with a blank expression . The monk watched him silently awaiting an outburst, but it never came.

" Fine, she left us. So let's just go find Bhumi first. Than we'll find her." Aang sighed , relieved.

'And then I'll obliterate her to ashes, along with that god forsaken baby!' Sokka thought angrily as they turned back and headed back towards their campsite.

Night came soon and Yuura became hungry again. Using what he could find, Zuko fed the baby the food and gave him the river water. Katara , in the meanwhile scanned the ravine for a way to escape, but she found no possible escape route.

" This is hopeless, how are we going to leave this ravine?That wall could be fifty feet high!"

Zuko half smiled and pointed at the direction of the falls. " There is a water fall in that direction, we might find a way out from there."

" A waterfall? " She wondered to herself and followed Zuko with Yuura in her arms.

They came to the falls and Katara scoffed at the prince, "How in the world can we get down there, prince Zuko?"

Zuko scanned the falls and frowned. Yuura gigled and puled at the hair strands falling infront of Katara's face.She pulled his hands away and scowled at Zuko. "Well?"

"What's your problem Katara? At least I made an attempt to try to come here. All you did was look around."

"Fine! Then how , your Highness, can we get off this falls?"

Zuko pondered quietly and then looked at her with a mysterious smile," You're a waterbender right? "She raised an eyebrow, but got the message instantly. She placed Yuura in his arms and stood at the edge of the falls." Why didn't I think of this before?"

Katara raised her arms nd pulled a stream of water from the gushing falls.The stream of water fell onto the dry earth beneath and drenched it .She froze the stream and a thick ice slide formed . Smirking, she turned and looked at the prince.

" Impressive, but how do we get down safely with Yuura. That's one slide that'll either kill or paralyse." he pointed out.Katara looked at him and waved her hands lazily .

"Use fire bending, Zuko. Melt the ice and make steps." He got the message.Zuko started melting the ice and created crude steps on it . They descended slowly, with Zuko in the lead.

Yuura smiled as he raised his left hand and swirled it around. Instantly, a strong gush of wind blew, treathening to push them aside. Katara looked at the laughing child and realized it was him who was causing the wind.She grabbed his hands, but in the process bumped into the prince who had stopped to await the wind to pass.They slipped on the slide and fell down the ice.

Zuko grabbed Katara and held her tightly. She held Yuura close with one hand, and tried to freeze more ice at the bottom to cushion their landing.They skided down until they reached the bottom, and then skidded furthur on the ice until they crashed into the thickets surrounding the place.

Zuko opened his eyes to see Katara right on top of him, with Yuura sandwiched happily in between them. She looked at him with bulging eyes and quickly got off, a tinge of blush on her face. Zuko sat up and held Yuura in his hands.He examined the child thoroughly and after being satisfied that nothing was damaged, he got up. "So much for a quick slide, let's go."He started walking. Katara slowly followed behind her face still pink. She shook her head and bit her lips.

She looked up at the sky and her thoughts went to Aang and her brother. ' What are they doing now I suppose?'

'Going to find Bhumi of course.' she reasoned. ' But without me?'

' Perhaps they tried looking for me, '

' But you fell in the ravine with Zuko remember?'

Oh...

She sighed sadly as she watched Zuko and Yuura. She never noticed how lean he was, and how caring he could be. Although she despised him to her guts, but somehow, deep down she felt safe with him and felt Yuura was in good hands . She trusted his words and trusted him even more. But she couldn't trust him with Aang. She will not allow him anywhere near Aang. As far as she's concerned Zuko must be miles away from Aang, and that's exactly what's happening. She smiled to herself as they walked on a muddy path heading into the jungle. Zuko stopped by a broken sign and read its inscription, " Town of Yan Da," He glanced at her."That's not too far, just a little while more."

" Good, than we can get Yuura's supplies and a nice place to stay."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, ' Did she just say nice place to stay?'

" Sorry to burst your bubble Katara, but there's a big bounty on my head, if I walk in with my scar, it'll be a dead give away. We can't stay in the town."

He turned away and started walking. Katara jogged beside him and frowned, " Where do you think a child like Yuura can stay for the rest of his life? In the jungle?"

Zuko stopped and looked at her in the eye. " What do you want me to do, huh? Walk in with him while exposing my face? Is that it?"

Katara grunted and walked on. They went in silence until they could see lights ahead amidst the trees. Zuko stopped and looked worried, " I dont think I should go in..."

Katara frowned and took out a short knife. She neared the prince, who looked at her suspiciously.

" Hey, What are you-" he started, but instead she them tore away at the hem of his earth nation clothes . " I have an idea."

Katara covered the entire left eye and the scar with the cloth. Zuko waited for her to finish tying and raised his eye brow at her sarcastically, " Great idea. No one will suspect a thing."

She smirked to herself and made a shawl that covered her head. " This is a disguise. a little change will do plenty. You have to change your name, though. Zuko is not practical to use right now.What name-"

" it's Li." He walked on quietly . She contemplated the name momentarily before walking beside him .

The town of Yan Da was quaint and small but it was busy and bustling. Traders filed into the town's entrance and two guards checked them as they passed in. Zuko and Katara had nearly managed to sneak in but one of the younger guards saw them and stopped them.

" What do you think you're doing?"

Katara quickly smiled sweetly and stepped in front of Zuko while hoisting Yuura more comfortably infront of her, "Officer, please let us through. We have been traveling for days and our little Yuura is getting the chills from the cold outside-"

" Papers! " the man interupted her. Zuko rolled his eyes . Katara gaped but closed her mouth quickly.

"Papers, oh no.. we don't have any identification.Just a little bit of mone and clo-."

" No papers, no entry ! Next !"He shoved her rudely aside and Zuko caught her in his hands. Katara placed Yuura into his hands and walked back to the soldier. She held his arms and caressed it, much to Zuko's great annoyance.The guard went stiff.

" Surely you could let us pass, dear officer. I know a nice , strong man like you won't allow a humble and lonely lady like me alone out there, would you?" She batted her eyes at the grining soldier. Katara gently caressed his arms and smiled again.The soldier sighed busily and leaned forward to her ears, " Alright you may pass, but-" he glanced at Zuko who was staring in utter irritation at them. " Is that your husband?"

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled sadly at the guard, " Unfortunately yes . Life is so sad isn't it?"

The guard looked dejected, but allowed them to pass anyways. As Zuko walked pass him, the guard spoke out loud," Should the need arise my lady, I will be off duty in the twilight hours.

"Zuko snapped his head at the guard and glared at him. Katara just smiled meekly before she was pulled away from the entrance by a fuming fire prince.

" What's your problem?" she asked as she took her hands away from him. Zuko spun on her,"Seducing the guard to get in, that's just low."

She smiled alluringly and batted her eyes again," How else to get in, my dear prince? Fight our way in?" Zuko started but she walked away with Yuura back in her hands, happily gurgling and spluttering saliva everywhere . Zuko followed sulkily behind but he was glad though that no one took notice of his covered eyes. Things seemed to be looking up.

Thanks for those reviews, means alot. I write more only for you guys. :)

Anyways, just want to apolgize for the grammatical and spelling mistakes I made in the chapters before. I type fast and don't make checks that often...

Sorry about that.

Enjoy this chapter!

Reviews and more reviews!

:) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The town was large and according to the inhabitants was made up of the western tier and the eastern tier. Katara and Zuko were in the western tier and that was the lesser part of the town. Zuko had the feeling that they might run into trouble in that part soon, but his thoughts were interupted by Katara.She was pointing at a sign over a arched doorway that led into a terrace house.The sign read," Falls Inn."

" An inn. We should stay here and rest." she was already entering the doorway, when a large bellied old man with long sweeping beard appeared and welcome them in, " Welcome to the Falls Inn,I am Hang Han, the land lord. How may I be of service?"

Katara grinned, " We would like to stay here for the night, if it could be arranged."

" Most certainly, right this way, If you please."Hang Han glanced at Zuko momentarily but the prince looked straight ahead and walked in behind Katara.The landLord shouted in a bellowing voice, " Sampoo, make a room ready for our guests!"He turned to them and grinned," Right this way, madam."Katara and Zuko stopped.THey looked slightly bothered,' A room? One room!'

" Wait, Mr Hang Han, We would like two rooms, if its possible?"

Mr Hang looked sheepishly at them and he nudged at Zuko's ribs, " Now, now. Married couples shouldn't do things like this, even for small little arguments."

Both their eyes widened instantly, 'MARRIED COUPLES!!'

Katara blushed and Zuko forced himself to look dead serious, " I'm sorry but you misunderstood us, She is not my wi-"

" As the man of the family, you should be more considerate! I'll teach you a thing or two on family managing, as I can see you're still young,eh! " the landlord nudged Zuko in the ribs again. Zuko blushed slightly, pertubed in being called the ' man of the family'. He coughed and looked away, from Katara.

She herself blushed terribly at what the landlord said. Hang however, didn't seem to mind. He took both of them by his hands and led them down a well lit hallway while lecturing them on responsibility and tolerance.They kept silent and avoided each other the whole while.

They came to a room and there he stopped.

" This is your room. Enjoy your stay here.I do hope you will consider staying longer, we rarely have sweet couples around here these days, what with the war and all." Hang sighed long and loudly.

He smiled and opened the door for them to enter, before closing it, he grinned happily and winked at Zuko, who was looking ready to jump over a cliff. The door closed.

Zuko took a deep breath and turned to look at Katara.She was standing by the window and was looking down at something.He coughed again and sat on the edge of the bed, which he noticed (to his utter horror) was only one.

" We have to get Yuura's supplies.I think he's getting hungry."

Zuko looked up and nodded.

" Let's go then," he stood up and walked to the door.Katara didn't move.

" I think you should go alone... "

He stopped. Zuko opened the door and stepped outside," Just don't go anywhere."

He left.

Aang and Sokka returned to the camp and to their amazement found Toph there."Toph! You were here all this while? How come?"Sokka asked in exhaustion.The earth bender shrugged.

" I dunno, maybe its because I knew you two would return soon. I guess I was right."

" You were right about Katara too. We didn't find her." Aanf said, a tone of disappointment in his voice.Sokka grumbled and cursed under his breath. He climbed on Appa, " Let's just go find Bhumi.I'm tired of walking already."

Aang jumped lightly onto Appa's saddle and grabbed the reins. Toph folded her arms and half smiled, " If I were you, I wouldn't worry.She's perfectly fine. Besides, she's a master water bender, what could go wrong?"

" you have no idea Toph." Sokka said quietly.

Aang looked over the horizon with a worried expression.There were thick storm clouds in the North and was rapidly heading to the south." There's a storm heading this way."

Sokka looked up, his eyes immediately full of worry.

Appa flew into the air and was speeding north east.

"I just hope she's okay..." Sokka whispered.

Toph looked at the water tribe boy, her hazy green eyes accutely picking up his position.She scuttled next to him and looked him in the eye.

" Sokka, she will be fine. I can feel that. And I know she is with a good person. Just relax alright.You're making me feel edgy."

Sokka frowned and nodded.She grabbed his arms as Appa flew towards a small town in the east.

" There's a town there we should rest there until day break." Aang suggested.

Zuko didn't know what was worse, him being called her husband or him being forced to buy baby stuff. Either way, he found himself smiling. He moved from shop to shop buying food and small clothes for ' his' child. After all, he was the one Suraaya gave Toya too. So technically he was a father, technically. What he didn't understand was, how on earth did she get so messed up in this until she's traveling with him.And bearing the title of Toya's mother.

Not that he mind anyways.He found himself feeling glad she was there.She gave him a comfort and satisfaction.' Satisfaction!?'

Zuko mentally slapped himself.He shook his head and turned back to the Inn. He had the supplies and was pretty sure she wouldn't find any fault here, because the ladies who were in the shops helped him pick the nesscesary items themselves.

As she was nearing the Inn, thunder rumbled in the sky signalling rain was about to come.The prince hurried in and made his way to the room.He opened the door to find sweet aroma filing his nostrils and soothing his mind instantly.He saw food on the table and Katara was sitting on the bed, crossed leged while feeding Yuura something that looked like milk from a bottle. She glanced up as he closed the doors.

" He got hungry so I asked for some milk in the kitchens.They gave goats milk instead. How was your shopping?"

Zuko cringed at the mention of 'Shopping'.

" Fine, here are all his stuff." He said dumping the baby things unceremoniously on the bed. Katara frowned and laid Yuura down gently.

" You don't have to sound like you hate doing this, you know. He is after all you child."

Zuko sat on a chair and slumped into it.She neared him and jabbed her fingers at his chest." And what took you ages?I was half worried you left us for good!"

Zuko raised and eyebrow," Why are you so bothered? It's not like I went outside the town or anything. I can't risk that , Katara. "

She scoffed and folded her arms. " Yeah, more like spending money on wrong things."

Zuko rolled his eyes and grunted.Yuura sat upright and watched them.

" Why were you worried about me leaving so suddenly?It's not like I would, but why did that bother you?"Zuko asked suddenly, his golden eyes boring into her own cerulean ones.

Katara frowned and jabbed at his chest again," Because I didn't want to take full responsibility on Yuura when he was your responsibilty."

" Okay, fine.He's my responsibility, but you tagged along when I didn't ask you too."

Katara gritted her teeth and shouted at his face," I DID NOT TAG ALONG , YOU IDIOT ! I FELL IN THE RAVINE BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME IN-"

Zuko covered her mouth with his hands and pushed her back." What's wrong with you? You want the whole world to hear us?I get it, okay. "

Katara huffed and sat on the bed and looked away from him.Zuko sat back down and closed his eyes. 'This is going to be a long night... Oh Agni, help me...'

Rain drops fell one by one and soon the whole village was soaking with a steady current of rain.Thunder cracked and rattled the sky as the avatar's bison landed on a garden somewhere near the eastern part of the town.Aang, Sokks, And Toph jumped off Appa and scannned the area for shelter. Sokka spotted a sign which read 'Guests only' and they hurried in through the doors, startling a young sweet maiden upon their entrance. She screamed at their sight and dashed into the hidden rooms.Very soon, a large lady with heavy make up walked in in a hurry.

"What's the meaning of this? Barging into personal property without permission? Outrageous!"

Aang stood forward and grinned, "We're really sorry for this, but we need some place to live for the night, If you could-"

" This isn't any cheap Inn young man and it most certainly won't allow such people of your status in.This is restricted to those of high ranking and stature! Now if you will please, Sangeeta will escort you off this premises at once!" She turned to leave but Toph marched right infront of the women and raised her palm up," Do you have any Idea who I am? I am practically insulted at the way you just treated us, this is utterly , Outrageos !" Toph said in a loud and commanding voice.The woman took a step back, slightly flustered and regained her pos." What are you talking about girl?"

Toph took out her family emblem and showed it in the woman's face," I am Toph Bei Fong , heiress of the Bei Fong Family and the 'eventual' successor ." The woman's eyes widened in shock. Toph returned the emblem into her sleeves and folded her arms, " Frankly I am dissapointed , my companions and I will look for another better and more classy place to live in, than this, crude little Inn."

Toph walked proudly back to Aang and Sokka who was grinning widely. Sokka leaned down to her and whispered, " I love it when you do that." Toph smiled a little and turned to leave when the woman cried out in worry and ran to Toph, pratically on her knees, "Oh my Honourable Miss Bei Fong ! I am so sorry for my Impertinence , I implore you please reconsider staying with us, I beg you, forgive me for my -"

Toph raised her hands and nodded proudly," Prepare a suite for us, and make it comfortable."

The woman nodded happily and ran into the rooms shouting some orders.She came back instantly and ushered the three of them into a big comfortable hall with soft cushions and mattresses.

" Would you like some of our finest tea?" the woman asked politely. Toph nodded and she left in a flash.

Aang grinned and chuckled, " You're awesome Toph."

" Yeah, my hero. How can I ever repay you. For a moment there I thought she was going to throw us out into the rain again." Sokka said happily as he reached for a pear and dug into it.Their wet clothes were taken and soon they were in clean and dry ones .Their rooms had been prepared and they were escorted there by a host of servants and maidens (much to Sokka's approval) and were served the best food in the town.

As the servants left them eventually upon Tophs signal, Aang leaned forward and whispered, " How are we going to pay for all this,Toph?" Toph's eyes widened.She smiled weakly, " It'll go into my family tab. We have to leave when that happens."

Sokka munched on a juicy meat," Well, that won't be too soon , now would it?"

I'm sorry for not updating last night.. I was at my relatives... Something came up

anyways, here's another chapter for you guys. And ' Dragon of the West' The fluffs will come soon, I promise you. Please be patient, you can't rush romance even in real life ya know... ; )

Enjoy and review more please... Come on I need some spice to get me going!!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I felt bored and Am feeling very generous right now...So here's another fic for you Zutarians. Oh yeah,about other pairings... welll I think i ' see' horns poking out from my benevolent head... harhar! Enjoy the chapter, bear with me I know it's short but I'm working on the next chapter right now... HEH:) Review please! 

Chapter 7:

Zuko stood at the window and watched the rain trickle down the glass.There was no one on the street . A low fire lit the entire room from the firplace,and Katara had fallen asleep beside the little child on the floor next to the fireplace.He glanced at her, she looked tired and worn. Maybe it was a good idea to come to the town. Yuura meanwhile looked peaceful and quite contented.He had just been fed milk ( goat's milk that is). Zuko walked over to the sleeping Katara and looked at her.

' Maybe I should put her on the bed? Why was she on the floor in the first place?'

The prince hesitated momentarily as his hands prepared to lift her small frame.He shook his head and gently slipped his hands beneath her shoulders and her knees.He lifted her easily, suprised at how light she was and walked slowly to the bed.She frowned slightly but sighed contentedly when he placed back on the thick mattress. As he removed his hands from under her knees, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

' Uh oh...' he thought as the water bender sighed even more happily. Zuko was leaning way too close even for his comfort and was cursing himself for even being this kind.

She grabbed his arm and turned to the other side pulling him along with her.

' Oh man! Not good, not good ! If she wakes up...'

The prince was directly above her, one arm being held on by her hands and the other supporting his entire weight behind her.She smiled and nuzzled his arm.

Instantly, shock waves ran up and down his spine. Shock waves the kind he has never ever felt in his entire 18 years of life. Zuko breathed hard and tried with all his strength to move his captive arm and the more he tried, the more she sighed.

Zuko was at his wits end when a particularly loud thunder cracked and woke her up. He pulled his hands in time and fell on his butt. Katara gasped and looked at Yuura who was till on the floor.She dashed to the child and picked him up quickly. Only than did she look at Zuko who was getting up, one hand on his butt.

" What were you doing? Did you even know that Yuura was on the floor, on the cold floor?" she asked slowly her eyes looking him up and down .The prince sat on the bed and held his left hand, the one she was just holding. For some unknown reason he wasn't listening to her.

' What was that all about. It's not like I've never been touched by people like that..' his mind raced.

' That was so strange and peculiarly, exciting..'

He snapped out of his thoughts and actually slapped his head, literally.

' What the hell??'

" Were you listening to me?" Katara's voice suddenly woke him.She was standing right in front of him and was staring at his face.Zuko started and actually moved back on the bed.She stood up abruptly and raised an eyebrow.

" What's wrong with you?You don't look so good."

Zuko shook his head and moved to the other side of the bed.She watched him quietly, Yuura was on the bed and he also looked at the prince with a questionable expression . Zuko grunted and laid down on the bed without looking at her.

" Now, it's your turn to watch him. Goodnight."

He never looked at her at all.

Katara frowned, ' There's something not right here? ' she thought as she picked Yuura up and walked to a chair and began feeding him milk again.She glanced at the prince's lean torso,

' What happened to him, he's acting all strange. Not that he never did before, but his face...'

'He looked ...strangely excited.'

She blinked at him and looked out of the window, lost in her own thoughts.

Yuura smiled as he drank the milk, gigling joyfully.

Aang and Sokka got their own rooms but Toph, being the heir of The Bei Fong family and a Girl, got an even better room.

" This is unfair." Sokka said in a moody voice and folded his arm. Aang grinned and looked around.

"Toph, you're lucky."

" Not really, It's because of these kinds of pampering I'm not able to go anywhere. I bet you we will be ' escorted for almost everywhere we go."

" I'm fine with that, this is the life.." sokka said as he stretched on a long sofa and yawned.

" Too bad she's not here, huh?"Aang said slowly, looking from the corner of his eyes at Sokka. Sokka didn't react at all and waved his hand in dismissal, " She choose to go wallowing in the mud with that devil-of-a-child. She's the one whose missing out on this and maybe a few more greater things. She choose it and I don't really care either way."

He turned so that his back faced them.

Toph sat on a soft cushion and yawned, " If you both don't mind, I want to sleep.We'll have to plan what to do tomorow, but lets just do that in the morning."

Aang and Sokka left and returned to their own rooms, quietly. No words were exchanged furthur that night.But Sokka's mind was racing. His heart was tugging with guilt and his mind was cursing everything, from Katara, to the baby even Aang. But try as he might, Sokka couldn't forgive himself for allowing that 'menace' come along in the first place." I should have put a stop to it there and then..." he grumbled under his breath.

" She's an idiot for liking something so ' pathetic' and wanting to care for it!

" Why If I see that 'thing' here, I will- will... oh why bother..." he sighed to himself and closed his eyes. in irritation Aang watched his friend silently in the shadows. He looked outside through the open window and fixed his gaze on the falling rain," Katara, please be okay and please come back quickly..."


	8. Chapter 8

Well this is probably my last fic for the next few days because I won't be posting anymore until this saturday. I'm going to my relatives and will be there until then. I apologise for that.So here's chapter 8 of TGOTG,hope you guys enjoy it! review please! the more the better! and the coming chapters will be more better, I promise you. :) Have fun. 

Chapter 8:

The rain subsided and only a light shower fell as dawn filled the cold morning air. Zuko got up upon instinct and his golden eyes rested on her sleeping figure beside the window. Yuura was curled up in her arms and he had a smile on his face. The prince sat on the bed and watched them silently.

She is like a mother... gentle and caring...'he smiled to himself.

" I was right..."

He got up and neared her. he shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He placed his finger on his mouth and pointed at Yuura.She nodded and got up slowly.Zuko took the sleeping child in his arms and placed him on the bed. She covered Yuura with a blanket snugly and sat beside him while stroking his soft brown hair.

Zuko sat beside Yuura and looked at him .She watched him quietly as he continued gaze at the child lost in thought.

"Zuko," he looked up," How did he come to you and why is does he have airbending abilities?

Zuko held her in his gaze but looked away.

" Not right now Katara, It's too complicated-"

" I want to know , please."

He sighed and got up." I'll tell you soon, just not now."

Katara looked dissapointed but smiled at him, " Well, promise me that then. "

" What?" Zuko started.She stood up and looked him in the eye, " Promise me you'll tell me about Yuura's past one day."

Zuko raised one eyebrow and thought silently, " Fine."

She grinned and went to the door, " I'll go get breakfast, you keep an eye on him." With that she left.

Zuko sat on the bed and held his head with his hands, ' I can't tell you his story Katara... Not his. '

Zuko glanced at Yuura and closed his eyes, ' Not his.. '

The bar was busy serving guests breakfast, considering the time, she was quite taken aback to see it full. Katara walked up to a female server and tapped her on the shoulder," Um excuse me, but I-"

" Oh good morning miss! Would you like to have a sit?"

Katara started and her eyes widened . It wasn't a female server , but a male one. Only he was wearing a woman's clothes and make up.' Oh God.'

Katara smiled meekly and shook her head, " N-no, I just want breakfast for two and some food for a baby."

The server laughed in a deep voice which made her hair stand on end. " Certainly miss, just a moment!"

He left a gaping Katara and vanished behind a door that led to the kitchens. Katara waited until the food was brought out , but while she waited she watched the others in the bar. They were a cheerful and lively bunch and grinned at her all the time, some even greeted her politely. she was begining to enjoy herself.

Suddenly a small tiny man waring a bright colored suit which resembled some clown waltzed in through the entrance doors and threw flyers in the air.He grabbed Katara by her hands and stated dancing around foolishly while shouting ," The Festive Fetsivities are here! Don't forget to join the fun coming in 2 days as the Yan Da festivities commence ! It's all fun ! Fun ! and more Fun!" He released her and left the bar shouting and throwing the flyers around. Dazed, katara steadied herself and tried to cool down the sudden rush of excitement. The whole bar was buzzing and clapping and cheering. Wondering what the commotion was about, she picked up the flyer and read it.

" A fair and a festival ? wow! " she spoke to her self as the server earlier neared her with a large tray, " Where's your room miss?"

Sokka grunted as a servant placed some breakfast and a cake in front of him. He even grunted when Aang and Toph ate happily and chatted gaily. He ate sulkily and brooded to himself, much to Toph's annoyance. She looked at him with her hazy dull eyes," Honestly, Is that how you show gratitude to the host who's providing you with everything, Sokka?"

Sokka grunted and munched down a particularly large chicken leg. It's juice spilling down his chin. At that sight Aang gagged and looked away.

" Whatever, Just get on with the plan to find Bhumi already. We're wasting time here, ya know."

Aang sighed and nodded, " He's right, We need those scrolls and the faster we get them the better."

" Well, let's just go and look around the this part of the town and see if we can get some clues about his whereabouts." She got up and clapped. Instantly 5 servants came in and cleared the place. Aang grinned again, " You're so cool Toph."

They left the Inn and headed towards the main square with a Sokka that was still moody and sulky.

Zuko was playing with Yuura in the room when she walked in with the server. Upon seeing Zuko, the server squealed and hastily placed the tray on the bed and ran to him.

" Oh my... how sweet!"

Zuko looked at the server with wide eyes that were clearly disgusted and confused.

Katara grinned at them. The server batted his eyes at the prince who took two steps back.

" Oh my miss, Is this your hubby?"

Katara blushed but kept quiet. Zuko however walked to her side and whispered," What the hell is this?"

She grinned happily and took Yuura from him," Breakfast of course."

The server left with fluttering eye lids and pouted lips that were to thick with red dye," Oh what a sweet couple ... too bad". Zuko's hair stood on ends but he ignored all that and ate his breakfast rather heartily. Katara sat next to him with Yuura on her lap gigling and spluttering saliva down his white shirt. She wiped the saliva away and fed him milk again. Zuko glanced at her and felt slightly pleased. Only slightly.

She smiled at him and showed the flyer.

" It's a fair and a festival! We should go!"

" No." his answer broke her smile. She looked at him with a questioning expression, " Why?"

" Because , It's too dangerous, anyone we know might be there and that'll blow everything."

" Oh come of it! We have to go, for Yuura's sake."

" What does going to a fair have anything to do with Toya?"

"Exposure, some fun in his life-"

" He's a baby for crying out loud Katara!

" So?That doesn't mean we should deprive him of some fun in his childhood. Just so cause You can go hide like a coward!"

The prince took one bite of a bread and closed his eyes,' Agni! Help me from this catasrophe!

Katara stared at him with an irritated expression.He ignored her completely and this made her furious.She got up and held Yuura by her side and pointed one long slender finger at his face,

" Fine ! You can stay here for all I care, But I'm going out to help him get used to the surrounding and maybe even make friends!"

She huffed and stalked out of the door and slamed it shut. Zuko blinked at the door and slowly munched his breakfast.

He sighed and got up and followed down, Why do I even bother?

The Eastern tier was lavish and well orientated. People were well dressed and well behaved. No one spoke rudely or even used harsh tones.Everything was perfect.Sokka grumbled under his breath as they walked to the main square which had a tall statue of an old man.Toph stopped and the boys looked at her.She smiled to herself, " Do you know who that is Aang?"

Aang looked up at the statue and shook his head.Sokka walked to the statue and smiled knowingly," King Bhumi in his prime years?"

Aang gigled but Toph shook her head, " No, Its Avatar Sango. He was here hundreds of years ago, much more older than Avatar Kiyoshi ." They gaped at her.

" You mean, that was Aang a few hundred years ago?" Sokka asked incredulously. He looked at the young avatar to his left and snickered, " Really cute old man eh Aang? KInda looks like Bhumi."

Aang frowned and rolled his eyes.

" Laugh all you want to Sokka, but I bet you he was a great avatar."

" That's true. He was." Toph said , a strange smil on her face as she walked down the square towards a large street aligned with shop lots.

The other two followed behind, Aang looked at Toph quietly .

Toph stopped by a shop selling fans and was greeted by a sweet lady in pink.

"How may I be of service to you miss?"

" Can I have Two silk Fans please. Blue and green."

The lady nodded. Aang looked at Toph confused, " Why do you want two ?"

Toph grinned , " well one's for me and the other is a safe guard, just incase."

Sokka grunted and Aang nodded but he still didn't get what she meant.They walked on down the street and bowed to many of the people there. But Toph was smiling mysteriously to her self. By the time they reached the end of the street, they came to a wide river which separated the eastern and the western teir.A singular bridge made of stone connected both the tiers.Aang and Sokka wached in amazement as traders filled the bridge and traded their goods all along it.

" Hey let's go check it out!" Aang said enthusiatically.But Toph held his shoulders and shook her head, " Not right now Aang. we'll go in soon, just not now."

He looked at her with a confused expression but nodded all the same. Sokka grumbled again ," All this shopping is killing my feet. You know I'm begining to think you're playing the fool with us. We never saw Bhumi anywhere!"

Toph snickered and walked away with Aang."We'll find him soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

Well, finally I'm back! this is c 9 for you guys. Now don't hate me fo anything here, This is all for the story ya! Enjoy and Review:) 

Chapter 9:

Katara walked down into the main hall which was occupied by several old man sitting togther and talking . As she was about to leave, someone tapped her on the shoulders and she turned around."Hullo there miss Katara!" What met her eyes entirely shook her roots.

" King Bhumi ! "

The old man quickly placed his hands on her mouth as another more familiar portly man whom she knew was Zuko's uncle joined them.

" Shsushs! Not so loud, I'm called Bimmu here, " Bhumi said toothily.

" Hello there miss Katara, please to meet you," the old man bowed at her. Katara stammered, "Wha-what are you b-both doing-"

" Well you know, travelling and stuff. Mushi ," Bhumi inclined his head towards Iroh, " and I met on the road and heard about the Festival and came here. I was lucky to come across him again you know."

Iroh nodded happily. Katara smiled weakly, 'Aang and the others might also be here..'

Bhumi stopped smiling and looked at Yuura with narrowed eyes, Yuura smiled at the old man and gigled.Katara looked at Bhumi and was about to explain when he suddenly exploded, " Oh my Katara ! A son! You have a son! I'm so elated! " Bhumi breathed in and out quickly while Iroh looked at the boy silently his face smiling strangely."

" N-No You got this all wrong-"

" Katara? What are you.." Zuko appeared from behind and stood by her but his voice trailed off as his eyes settled on Iroh who looked at him quietly.

" Uncle..?"

" OH MY !!" Bhumi's voice boomed through the Inn and the occupants looked up. Katara and Zuko cringed while Iroh grinned happily all of a sudden. Bhumi grabbed Iroh by his hand and hugged him, " Oh my, she's - he's - they've..." he clasped his hands with Irohs and they grinned happily standing on their toes.

" They've eloped! Oh bless the stars!"

" Nephew, I'm so proud of you!" Iroh said enthusiastically.

Both katara and Zuko paled as the old men danced about singing and congratulating the two.

" Bhu- I mean Bimmu, Y-you 've got this all-" Katara started.

"Wrong, She and I didn't-"

"Zuko cut in. We never got-"

" There was nothing!"

Iroh and Bhumi nodded slowly their faces plastered with a permanent grin.

" We understand.Right Mushi?" Iroh nodded happily.

" And you made me proud Katara. You have done what I never thought about until just now. You breached the walls of the possibilities and DID IT!"

" I'm proud that you made the right decision nephew."

Zuko slapped his head and gritted his teeth while Katara blushed terribly, her face a tinge of red under the brown skin." Why on earth would I look for a girl like that?!" Zuko half shouted at his uncle. The air tensed so suddenly as the two men paled at the sight of Katara. Her blue eyes narrowed and darkened as she glared at Zuko , flames dancing in them . Zuko turned his head slowly but before he could face her fully, she exploded at his face, " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY ' A GIRL LIKE THAT' YOU GOD FORSAKEN MONGREL !" she wacked his head so hard it made him topple towards the old men and stomped out of the bar and joined the crowd, her head bursting with anger and irritation.Yuura was as still as a stone the whole while, not daring to move for fear of being flung by the fuming water bender.

She walked on for a while cursing Zuko , his existence and everything else about him. She didn't even notice the stares she got as she neared a small garden with one large tree in the centre. She sat on the grass and placed Yuura on her lap . She looked at him with angry eyes.

" Why do I even put up with a moron like that? I mean, I was so nice to him and so- Arggh!"

She slapped her head and sighed. Yuura watched her quietly, his face blank except for the small stream of saliva running down the side of his mouth.She wiped it with her fingers and hugged him tightly." I'm sorry for that Yuu, really. It's just that," she looked at the child again, "he's just a jerk and a spoilt prince. That's all. You don't need someone like him, do you?"

" Katara?" she snapped her head and shouted, " What?!"

Then she stopped becasue standing infront of her was someone she had never expected to see until thus far.

" Haru?"

Toph brought them to a restaurant and allowed them to order their lunch.Sokka piled the food as Aang tried to be polite and ate decently , but to no avail .She however was too busy lost in thought. But the water tribe warrior broke her musings and voiced his opinion, " You know, may be he's hiding in one of these houses. He is after all on the run. No one will want to be exposed if they're on a run."

"Or maybe he's in the western tier. I know Bhumi well enough to say that he might be there.his ' Think of the possibilities' concept." Aang mimicked Bhumi in his voice and behavior. Sokka nodded and grinned. " So ,let's go there then!"

" No. Not right now," Toph cut in.

" What? Why not? " Aang asked , a little dejected.

" we need papers to cross into that part. I'll have that arranged and then we'll go."

" Ohh... papers..." Sokka mumbled as he tore anothe flesh from the meat, much to Aang's disgust.

" How are you doing Katara? " Haru asked as he sat down beside her. Katara smiled sadly and looked at Yuura. Haru's face fell." Oh... I-I didn't know you were ..m-married.."

Katara looked up at him and shook her head grinning, " Don't be silly, why would I be married?"

He glanced at the child who looked at him quietly.

"This? Oh, I'm just taking care of him right now. His dumb father was took idiotic to care for him right now, so I-"

" I see. Cute kid, Who's the father then?"

Katara went quiet but shook her head and grinned again, " Never mind that, what are you doing here?"

Haru pointed at a street that ran into the town, " My father's trading here now. We'll be here until the festival ends. Hey, you will be joining the festival right? With Aang and Sokka?"

Katara went silent again, " yeah.. sure."

Haru saw her face and frowned slightly. He took her by the hand and smiled, " Let's walk, uh with -uh what's his name?"

"It's Yuura."

" With Yuura." Haru carried Yuura and held him gently.Yuura just looked at him quietly but turned towards Katara and held his hands out for her.She grinned and took him back, " He's a little shy with strangers."

Haru nodded and took her by her arm.

Back at the Inn, Zuko wa receiving a full lecture on how to treat woman and how to please them by Iroh, Bhumi and Hang Han( he saw the whole incident and joined the furore later on).Zuko wasn't listening to anything because his mind was on her. You're an idiot zuko, he thought as his eyes stared at the entrance door hoping for her to return. I shouldn't have spoken like that. But I did. Now she'll hate me more... than she already did. He slammed his fist on the table and startled the three men who had presently diverted the topic to something about woman and food.

He got up and walked to the door, " I'll be back."

Zuko looked around and went down the street he saw her go down earlier. I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to- That's not right! Okay, Katara, I'm sorry about just now, I was stupid... No, not right again!! Katara my dear, my sweet.. he slapped himself, literally. What's wrong with me? I'll just apologize and hope she gets over that. He was walking down the street and came to the garden.He scanned the place and couldn't find her, but presently he heard a conversation among a few younger woman," They both looked like a perfect couple. And their child is so cute! I could smash him in my arms right now!"

Zuko frowned, Somethings not right. He dashed down the street frantically searching for a blue figure. His heart skipped a beat when he did see someone in blue and he recognised the figure perfectly.He walked towards the figure, but stopped suddenly as his eyes rested on , Haru.

What the hell?

Haru was sitting on a bench outside a shop with Katara by his side as she fed Yuura something which looked like milk. Zuko felt a slight irritation rise inside him as she laughingly slapped his shoulders and he laughed back, Who the heck is that? Yuura however was silent and didn't so much as smile. Katara smiled happily , which Zuko noticed she never showed in front of him. His eyes narrowed as Haru placed on arm over her shoulders as she talked playfully with Yuura. And when she looked up at Haru, her face was that of- Is she blushing! That's it.

The prince walked straight towards them, his eyes narrowed and dark. When Yuura saw him approach, he started to laugh joyfully. Katara looked up and frowned quickly. Zuko stood infront of her and took Yuura from her arms," Hey!" she took Yuura back.

" I'm taking him back, Katara." Zuko said through clenched teeth. Haru stood up and placed one hand on Zuko's shoulders. Zuko snapped his head at him and gave him one long cold stare. Haru backed away and glanced at Katara who also looked very annoyed and angry.

" What's your problem?" she hissed at him.

Zuko looked at her with eyes that were almost in slits.

" Uncle wants him," he turned away, but glared irritably at Haru who took another step back . And then the prince walked sulkily back all the way to the Inn.

Katara scoffed at Zuko, her eyes still watching his lean figure slowly moving through the crowds. Haru placed one hand on her shoulder, " Katara, who was that?"

She sighed to herself and took his hands," I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you,though. And,thank you .." she went after Zuko leaving a dejected Haru behind.

Zuko returned to the Inn moodily and gave Yuura to Iroh. He didn't even talk to his uncle, just a mere nod which only the both of them understood.Katara came a few minutes after he went back to the room. She took Yuura to the bar and fed him dinner while the other three men busied themselves with their own conversation. Bhumi looked at her quietly as she stood up and excused herself.He was about to say something when Iroh stopped him. He nodded and they both watched her dissapear up the stairs.

Katara opened the door and saw that the room was dark except for a small candle which stood alone on a table illuminating the room dully. She closed the door and scanned the room for him and found him on the bed, asleep. At least that's what she thought.She walked over to him and placed Yuura beside him. Her deep blue eyes watched his calm sleeping face which had one eye covered by the cloth.She sighed and sat on the bed. Idiot. He's just that, an idiot. She glanced at him again and laid down on the bed beside Yuura. I'll just lie down for a while, just a while. Her eyes watched him as she breathed in slowly, unknowingly she fell asleep one hand on Yuura, comfortably holding him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Aang returned from the temporary stable where Appa stayed comfortably. He was grinning as wide as can be as he walked into Toph's room. Sokka was arguing with Toph about something and he lost.

" There's no point in arguing with me Sokka, we cannot go find Bhumi in the eastern tier now!"

" And why not? I thought that the land lady said our papers were ready?"

" They are?" Aang butted in.

" Yes , but no we can't go in now!" Toph folded her arms and looked away. Sokka walked right next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, " Look, there's something you're hiding from us. Spill."

Toph removed his hands and sat down crossed legged." Alright fine. I'll tell you, but sit still first."

Sokka sat where he stood and folded his arms. Aang sat on his airball and watched.

" Yes, Bhumi is there-"

" What!?" both Aang and Sokka shouted in unison.

She raised one hand up and they stopped," Hold on to your reins, he's there and he knows we're here. I met one of his ' men ' and they informed me that he wants to see you Aang."

" Great, let's go," Sokka said getting up.

" But not right now . He told us to come only during the festival ," Toph finished.

Sokka frowned and raised one eyebrow," How is it that you never told us any of this thing . And on top of that you met Bhumi's minions ? How did you do that Toph?"

Toph grinned ,"It's a secret. Aang , we have to wait for another day."

The avatar nodded and yawned, " Fine by me. It's getting late so I'm off to bed." he walked out of the door and Sokka followed him slowly, his eyes still watching Toph suspiciously.

As soon as they left, Toph walked out into the balcony and looked at the city sprawling below.

" Well, the fun will start soon and things are going to get more interesting..." she chuckled to herself.

Katara and Haru sat together at a small table outside a restaurant which belonged to a friend of Haru's. Haru talked about how he and his father helped patch things up in the village and how he followed his father trading and learning earth bending. But Katara wasn't listening. She was nodding slowly yet her eyes seemed to be some where away.

_'Why did I even react like that? It's so childish. So what if he wouldn't like someone like me! It's not like I would even consider a mutt like him!'_

" Katara?"

She started and looked at Haru. He watched her quietly and sighed .

" You're not listening are you?"

She blushed slightly and shook her head slightly, " Uh no- no! Of course I was, don't be silly-"

" Come on Katara, you don't have to lie to me. There's someone else in your mind right now, right?"

She blushed even more and shook her head more, " No- don't be silly-"

" It's alright I don't mind. It's a good competition though. I can see he really likes you, you know."

Katara's eyes widened as her cheeks redened like tomatoes," Wh-what?"

Haru smiled softly and sipped his drink slowly. He looked at the blushing Katara who was looking down at her knees and smiling.He closed his eyes again," How I wished you would blush like that for me..." he whispered to himself.

Zuko walked aimlessly through the streets while holding Yuura closely. The younger women who saw him were following him behind, snickering and giggling among them . But he didn't even notice them one bit. He was cursing in his mind, cursing _he_r and that loser she was with.

_'Where did he come from anyway? And why was she so happy with him? What's so great about that bugger anyways? _

He rounded around a corner and walked into a dead end. Realising his mistake he sighed irritably and turned around to see a host of young ladies grining and nearing him slowly.

" Hello there, I'm Neeta. Nice to meet you!" one tall girl came near him and rubbed Yuura's hair. The child scowled at her.

" He's so cute!"

The other girls surrounded him in a flash.

Zuko panicked, " Uh, well I have to-"

" What's his name?" another girl much more shorter and chubby asked moving way to close even for his comfort. Zuko moved aside and smiled worriedly at them.

" It-Its' uh...ex-excuse m-me.."

" Oh come one, let's go have lunch together!" a fair girl asked, grabbing his hands suddenly. Zuko felt electric shocks zooming in his hands and he immediately froze.

" You know, I always found young men with children very, _attractive_..." an older woman said, nuzzling his arms and purred . Zuko stared into space, lost in the sudden attention, his hands twitching and shaking.

Yuura who was getting annoyed with the sudden _girlie_ attacks broke the spell by spinning his litte fingers around and formed a small gush of wind. The girls all screamed and flew, literally, away from the two . Zuko blinked and then laughed aloud, rubbing Yuura's little head. He walked over their stil figures, twitching and dazed on the ground and crossed over them.

He walked out of the street and was heading down when he came to the same restaurant Katara was in . She looked up and frowned at him and looked away folding her arms while he just stood there silently, watching both Haru and her. Haru looked at him with a pleasant eye and moved a little closer to Katara, a mocking smile etched on his face. Zuko's eyes narrowed and suddenly he found himself walking towards them slowly, one hand clutched into a tight fist while the other holding Yuura comfortably. Katara looked at him and her face turned to slight worry," What do you want ?"

Zuko looked at her with emotionless eyes ," Nothing. I just want you to feed him, he hasn't eaten yet." He gave Yuura to her .

She took him in her arms but stood up," Uh Haru, I have to go back to the Inn to feed him. He has food there which I have prepared just for him . I'll see you later," she turned to leave but glared at Zuko.They left Haru who looked slightly disappointed , and they walked briskly back to the Inn . Neither of them spoke.

As soon as they were Inn they were greeted by the three old man but Katara politely left them and went to feed Yuura. Zuko was held by Iroh and the old man leaned to whisper to him,"You know, you should try to be nice to her. She's trying so hard."

" Why?" the prince snapped." It's not like I was being harsh or anything. I'm trying my best to be very kind to her uncle, you have no idea."

" But Zu-"

" And what are you doing here, uncle? I thought you said you're going to find a doctor," Zuko asked glancing at the man's shoulder.

Iroh grinned, " I did. It was Bhumi and he's a good doctor. Now that I'm here, I thought maybe I could join in the fun and..."

Zuko glanced at Katara who was sitting at a corner feeding Yuura.

" And I saw you ! What luck, the gods must have blessed this meeting."

Zuko grunted. Bhumi nudged him and smirked," Why don't the two of you go shopping for decent clothes for the festival tomorow?"

Zuko started, his eyes narrowed."Why?"

" Look at you two, like a pair of dishevelled couples in a honeymoon.." Bhumi chuckled. Zuko blushed but forced himself to put a serious face.He considered momentarily and then shrugged.

" I have no money."

" Not a problem boy, I can give you some." Bhumi thrust a small sack of coins into Zuko's hands.The prince looked up at the King but sighed," She won't go.." he whispered to himself.

" What's that?"

" Nothing. Keep an eye on them until I'm back." Zuko stretched and headed for the door, but he turned to face them again," And make sure she doesn't leave this place at all . Or even see anyone else ."

He left.

Aang was pacing the floor of his room while Momo looked on with his huge questioning eyes.

" Now that Bhumi's here, I can get the scrolls and be on my way... but that would mean .."

He stopped and looked at the lemur, " We'll have to leave Katara behind.."

" You're right there Aang." Sokka walked into the room and leaned on the door frame, his hands folded.

" Sokka, we can't-"

" Actually we can. Frankly I've given up on looking for her." Sokka said walking towards a table by the wall full of fruits.He ate one particulary large apple and raised one eye at the avatar. Aang gaped at him," You can't be serious Sokka, she's your-"

" So? She left us , remember? If she really cared for us, she would have come looking for us, Aang. Let's face it, she doesn't care about your quest anymore than I do about her."

Sokka went to the window and gripped the frame," But, you know... a part of me is actually killing me right now... My dad made me promise to care for her... and I'm not doing that and just-"

" Sokka, we should just look for her before leaving Yan Da, she might be around here."

Sokka ate another peice of the apple silently, his eyes staring down at the city below, full of thoughts.

" Well, tomorow we're going to find Bhumi and then we'll look for her," Aang said energetically.

" Whatever."

Zuko walked about the streets looking at the clothes on sale. There were many and they all lacked the quality that he was used to when he was still in the fire nation.

" Tch, there's nothing nice here for her! " he grumbled as he passed another shop selling cheap earth nation clothes. "She can't be wearing something like this..."

He stopped infront of a shop and his eyes rested on a particulary attractive dress made of silk.It was simple yet somehow, he felt so strangely confident it will look gorgeous on her. Besides it was made of blue and red cloth with a little gold lace around the waist . The prince wasted no time in staring at it and went in the shop. Moments later he came out with several bags full of clothes for her and him and not to forget , Yuura. He walked happily back to the Inn, smiling .

When he got back it was pass dinner time and the bar was full of late night goers who were drinking to their hearts content . He managed to spot his uncle and Bhumi among the older men drinking.

_Uncle's drinking?'_he shrugged and went to the room . He walked in and found Katara sleeping with Yuura on the bed. He tip toed in and placed the bags on the floor by the bed. The prince looked at the both the figures quietly and slumped on a chair. He was tired but slightly satisfied. Glancing out of the window he took out his shirt and just sat on the chair with his pants on. As he was watching her, his mind wavered into an unatural sleep, full of strange things that involves both him and her, on a bed under covers..and strange, strange sounds...

Haha ! Did you guys like it? More to come :)

Hey, thanks for the reviews anyways.There was one particular review which was very _spicy _and I really appreciated that Jesse. :)

Keep the spice coming!!

Updates will be slower now, my apologies ...

Enjoy this fic and please do review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 

The festival started with colored tents erected and the streets full of vibrant colors and various types of people. Merchants filled the roads with their goods and the clowns and fair goers played with the fair games and attractions. Aang, Sokka and Toph made their way easily into the western tier and blended into the crowds. Not only are the rich mixing with the poor but they are even mixing with the traders who don't get to see them often . So the bargains were piling up and filling the air clamorously.  
" Wow, these people really know how to party!" Sokka said as he watched a group of young girls dancing wildly in the square. He moved closer to them and gaped at them as they moved around exposing some parts which normally would make a guy's nose bleed.  
Aang blushed and struggled to get Sokka moving , and the water tribe boy moved extremely slowly still keeping his eyes on them.  
Zuko was already up and yawned when Katara looked into the bags he brought rather boredly.When she saw them her eyes bulged and this satisfied him very much.  
He laid lazily on the bed and smiled," It's for you and Toya. "  
She narrowed her eyes and frowned," Why?" Yuura pulled out the blue and red dress and grinned at Zuko happily.  
" I thought you said you wanted to go to the fair to day," the prince answered dully," so I got us something decent to wear"  
She started but he neared her and took out a brown earth nation shirt made of cotton and had soft yellow designs." I'm going to change, you should get dressed, we might miss out on the activities if we're late." He left the room.  
She gaped at him," what on earth"  
Yuura tugged at her dress and pointed at the bag."Not you too"  
She sighed and looked at the dresses he bought.They were all nice and beautiful.She found herself smiling and blushing as she picked out a simple blue dress with white designs and she quickly put it on.As she scanned her self on the mirror he walked in quietly and leaned by the wall, unnoticed by her. 'They're not so bad, but still what he did yesterday was'  
He watched her silently , but his mind was certainly admiring her figure . She smiled to her self and turned around when she saw him in the mirror, a half smile on his handsome face . Blushing she quickly picked Yuura up and started to dress him in a orange shrit and brown pants. He looked absolutely adorable in it. Zuko sat beside her and looked at Yuura who was on her lap. She smiled slightly ," Thanks"  
" Not a matter, I wished there were better choices though. These aren't the best "  
She rolled her eyes and got up . "Well, lets go then"  
She started for the door and he followed slowly behind.Neither of them brought out the matter yesterday and kept it hidden behind the veils

Bhumi and Iroh were not in the bar and he figured they must have joined the crowd for the festival.They walked into the bustling streets and were soon following the throng to the fields outside of the town where most of the activities will be held. Katara stared at everything happily as she playfully pointed out the games along the road.Zuko however looked mildly interested and yawned throughout the entire trip down the road.  
She was getting annoyed with this and confronted him," What's your problem Li"  
He blinked, " What?" he asked boredly she stopped and stared at him. He sighed and folded his arms," I'm not doing anything"  
" Why do you look so bored"  
" Maybe because I am. "  
She huffed indignantly and continued walking while muttering something under her breath.They came to the end of the street and saw the huge field full of tents and attractions.She gasped as her eyes savored the wonderful games while Zuko just looked around , one hand in his pants pocket . Yuura gigled joyfully as a clown passed them .The clown grinned and gave the child a small little toy that was cuddly and left.Katara grinned back and glanced at the prince. He wasn't looking at them but had his eyes on a group of young girls dancing wildly, nearby . Her eyes narrowed to slits and immediately felt a spasm of irritation. He seemed to have gotten their attention and they were waving at him and calling him to join them. She scowled in irritation. He however looked slightly amused and kept staring at them and this unnerved her. She grabbed his arms and pulled him away from there much to his shock and annoyance.  
" What are you doing?" he asked her as they passed another tent.  
She scowled at him and thrust Yuura into hims arms , " If you're so fascinated by dancing gypsies then go right ahead!I am going to enjoy myself with the games here all by myself thank you very much!' She turned to leave as Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
Then he smiled mysteriously and walked the opposite direction. Katara glanced behind and was utterly devastated to see him leave. She closed her eyes and groaned in irritation," That bastard! Why I didn't I just strangle him to death! Oh why bother..." she clenched her fists and turned around. Bhumi and Iroh were standing infront of her grining." Hello Katara! Where's Li?" Iroh asked.  
She huffed and frowned," Your dumb nephew has gone off to see gypsies"  
Bhumi nudged Iroh in the ribs and both of them grinned," I see and you are jealous aren't you"  
She folded her arms, " I am not ! I'm just glad that he's not a burden to me anymore. Well enjoy yourselves!" she said with gritted teeth and left them to wander about.The two men winked at each other," Looks like we have to make the possibilities open wider for them, eh Mushi?" Bhumi suggested as he stuffed a mouthful of cakes.  
"Most certainly, when shall it commence then my trusty Bimmu"  
Bhumi looked thoughtfully and grinned," Soon... hehehe!"

Zuko walked about the stalls and basically ignored the looks all the girls gave him. Yuura however seemed perfectly pleased with the attention he's getting.  
" Hmm... so much of enjoying ourselves eh Toya?" he asked the child .Yuura gigled and them mumbled something incomprehensible. Zuko smiled and rubbed the happy child's head.  
They neared a tent which had a big sign over it.  
" The house of fears? How pathetic. Do you thinkwe should send Katara should in there and let her get spooked?" Zuko playfully asked Yuura. The boy gigled and gurgled in approval. A strange glint flashed in his golden eyes," I am gonna have fun tonight."

By the time it was lunch, the water bender was sighing in irritation at loosing both Zuko and Yuura.She went looking for them high and low and nearly panicked .  
" He couldn't have just walked out on me, could he? " she asked her self aloud as she sat on the ground with several others under a big tree with long branches reaching away on all sides. She groaned slightly and leaned on the warm tree bark as her cerulean eyes watched the families around her. It brought the memories of her with Zuko and Yuura. She blushed everytime she thought about Zuko and this made her more annoyed.  
" What on earth am I doing?! Getting so worked up over a spoilt prince!' she glanced at her dress and blushed again. Unknown to her a pair of hazy eyes stared queitly at her from beside the tree.  
" Hello Katara"  
Katara started and jumped at the sight of Toph who was leaning lazily on the tree.  
" T-Toph! What are you- Oh.My.God..!" she half screamed and the words tumbled out in the wrong tone, more like a tone of horror. Toph snickered and sat down crossed legged. Katara immediately looked around for the bald monk and her infernal brother.  
" Relaxs, they're not here , I got them busy with something more fascinating than you will ever be." Her eyes glinted and Katara relaxed slightly.  
" H-How did you find me and why are you here"  
" The need for shelther which led to suspicion on Bhumi hiding here and finally the need for a fair and a festival.. I think that about sums it all"  
"Oh.. did- did they go looking for me?" Katara asked softly.  
Toph folded her arms and leaned back on the bark," Yes, and failed to find you because they went looking in the wrong area"  
Katara sighed softly in relieve.  
" So how is it all with Zuko and Yuura"  
The water bender started," What!? I- I hey.. How did you"  
" Easy, I felt his vibration on the ground that night and felt your following him and ...I put two and two and got the answer, duh"  
Katara blushed again but frowned to hide it," Actually I wasn't following him I went to sort something out on matters pertaining Yuura . I didn't even know It was him in the first place. We were ambushed by some wackos who call themselves thieves and fell into a ravine, accidentally"  
" Yeah I'm sure. Well," Toph got up and started to walk away from Katara," We're up in the eastern tier, I don't think they know you're here yet. If you're careful you might not bump into them, and I'd advise you not to cause Sokka's not in a good mood now days. See ya! " she left waving her hands lazily and disapeared into the crowd.  
Katara gaped at her and frowned," Great, just great!' she got up and felt her stomach grumble in hunger.Holding her tummy she neared a small stall and bought a sorry excuse of bread rolls for lunch as she didn't have enough money to buy something decent. In the town near the fields, Zuko was having a perfectly filling meal with Yuura, who looked so cheerful and was gigling all the time as the prince fed him bis food( mashed fruits, dates , milk and nuts...). The prince however had his entire mind bent on his plan tonight," Nothing is going to spoil tonight..." he chuckled to himself, a mysterious light in his golden eyes . Beside his table, three young teenage girls were oogling dreamily at him and Yuura, their eyes seemed to be in heaven.

It was about all that she could stand when the sun was slowly sinking low into the western horizon. In her mind, this wasn't what she had planned for when she first found out about it. Yeah sure, she had fun riding the games and playing the attractions , but she did them all alone. Not with Zuko, or Yuura, or Aang, Sokka and Toph. She sudenly felt hopelessly frail and very alone. Katara walked back to the to the town and was crossing the small stream which separated the field and the town when someone tapped her lightly on her shoulders. She turned around to see Haru.  
" Hey Katara," the earth bender greeted her cheerfully.  
She smiled meekly and continued walking.  
" You look tired and worn, have you eaten?" She nodded weakly.  
Haru grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, " Look, lets have a bite first and then freshen up." He pulled her down the street to a restaurant and sat her on a chair. Katara followed him without word. 'Honestly I don't give a damn about anything anymore..' she thought to herself as a waiter placed plates of hot steaming food. She ate heartily and was soon in a happy conversation with Haru. " So you lost Aang when the thieves tried to ambush you"  
She nodded, sipping her tea.  
" And fell down the ravine with Yuura"  
" Yup"  
" And you were all alone"  
Katara nodded slowly her eyes looking attentively at the tea leaves swirling in the cup. Haru leaned back and folded his arms," Then how did you meet that scar faced moron"  
Katara nearly spitted out the tea in her mouth on Haru," W-what "  
" You know, the guy with a scar on his head who took Yuura from you yesterday, remember"  
" Oh.. him.." she looked away but smiled back at Haru." He's just some rag tag who thinks Yuura's his child. I met him only here, Nothing else. Hey come on, let's go back to the field, I hear there will be more fun things happening tonight ! " She got up and pulled him back to the field . Haru followed her grining happily.

Iroh and Bhumi walked pleasantly among the crowds in the fields. Bhumi held a huge toy and Iroh held a big pack of tea leaves, both grinning in sheer delight.  
" Oh my it's almost time for the plan, Mushi"  
Iroh nodded his head his smile dropping slightly." I just hope nothing bad happens"  
Bhumi waved his hands in dismissal," Not to worry, the more the merrier! And the more fiesty it will get! Ah, think of the possibilities"  
" I'm trying to but I see only utter chaos! "  
" Chaos is good for budding couples Mushi, you know that" Bhumi winked. Iroh blushed as his mind reverted to his youth when he was courting his wife, with Bhumi's help.  
He grinned and slapped Bhumi on the back," Well on with the plan then"Hope you liked that... The fun's about to start, ladies and gents!  
Enjoy and please, please review.. all your comments are making me smile everyday!  
P:S sorry for the grammar and the spelling mistakes... I'm very careless and don't recheck what I write. My humble apologies.  
:)) 


	12. Chapter 12

Folks, be warned, this chapter wil get messy, maybe some strange ideas get thrown in and maybe some even more queer ideas are formed. Noetheless, everything here is entire out of my insane, bored mind. I have warned you. This might even be rated M soon.

laughs in an evil tone enjoy and Review this. I need it as fuel!

Chapter 12:

Zuko saw Iroh and Bhumi sitting at the open stalls and drinking tea, while talking excitedly over something.Their grins widened as he approached nonchalantly and sat with them.

" Hullo Li, had a nice time?" Bhumi asked.The prince just eyed the King dully," Yeah, loads."

" Would you like some calming Jasmine Tea, I think you might need it soon." Iroh said pouring Zuko a cup. Zuko rolled his eyes and scanned the area. It was already night and he needed to find her.

" Where's Katara?"

Both the men stared blankly at him.

" I thought she was with you?" Iroh asked as-a-matter-of-factly. Zuko frowned," Not since this morning."

" Oh my, you lost Katara!?" Bhumi exclaimed his old wrinkled face suddenly taut in fear.

" Do you realise the consequences of allowing a sweet, attractive almost alluring young lady-"

" What are you trying to say here old man?" Zuko asked angrily at the king.

" There are more good looking men who can sway her and take advantage boy ! Use your brain! " Bhumi smacked him on the head.

Zuko scowled at him and thrust Yuura into Iroh's arms. The child looked at him , blinking with huge eyes .

" Now listen here, she 's not in any trouble so don't go putting any blame on me, alright!"

" Nephew, you should loook for her. After all being gone for a whole day might mean that-" Iroh never finished his sentence because Zuko had already stormed out of the area and joined the crowd.

As the prince moved hastily from one stall to another, with shifty and worried eyes, he mentally cursed himself for everything.

' Great! Just when I was so confident with my stupid plan! She can't be all that attractive for other idiots to go crazy over her, I mean she's a dumb, arrogant and a stupid, girl,' he stopped.' ... With that round blue eyes and that alluring stare and that perfectly shaped body...'

" SHIT! " he dashed , looking very alarmed , from one game to another .

Stopping every now and again whenever he saw a girl in blue and felt his heart crush each time it wasn't her . He was already sweating when he stopped to catch his breath by the House of Fear. He looked up and groaned in anger and irritation.

' I was supposed to take her here! What the hell happened?'

He looked around and saw a stall selling cold drinks.He quickly bought one and finished it instantly. Feeling slightly refreshed, the prince looked around again and his golden eyes settled on a young couple standing under a brightly lit tree with other couples near the childrens games . He instantly knew who the girl was .And he also recognised the fool next to her.

Blood boiling and mind racing to ignite his ultimate plan, he neared them.

" Oh look Haru! Isn't that boy so cute!" Katara said pointing at a tiny toddler jumping on the turtles while his mother looked on. Haru nodded and neared her.

" Very, he kinda reminds me of someone..." Haru said inching closer.

"Like who?" Katara asked not looking at Haru. Haru now stood a hair's breadth away from her and slipped his arms around her. Katara started and looked at him, her face suddenly blushing.

" Ha-Haru.. What are you"

The earth bender moved his face closer to her and the other couples around watched proudly at them . Katara stared at him in shock, her eyes full of bewilderment. Just before he planted his kiss, she pulled back hastily .

" I'm sorry. This isn't right." She turned and walked away from them and from a devastated earth bender. One tall lean guy with short pricked hair neared him and placed his arms on Haru's shoulder," Don't worry tiger, there are more fishes in the sea," Haru sighed and looked down.The guy leaned down to Haru's ear and whispered," Although I must admit, that is a one hell of a girl there. I would seriously kill to have her-hey oww!" he never finished his sentence , because he was severely smacked on his cheek by his girlfriend.They left, one bickering and the other consoling. Haru left too, looking sad.

Zuko, who had been watching the whole time felt please with everything that happened.He followed her quietly and was soon walking right behind her.He could hear her mumbling as they neared the House of Fear. He walked right up beside her and very quietly whispered," Hey."

She started. She never noticed him there and was shocked to see him standing so close to her. Upon instinct, she moved away.The prince folded his arms and frowned," Where have you been, Yuura was getting worried?"

She folded her and looked away, nose in the air," Why do you bother, your highness?"

Zuko watched her silently before dropping his arms.He sighed and placed his arms behind his head and rested his head on his hands." I was worried about your safety. I thought that.." his voice trailed away. She glanced at him, her face slightly blushing.

" Worried about me? Why's that?" she asked now, smiling suddenly.

He smirked, " Because if you're gone then I won't have anyone to take care of Yuura then would I ?" That destroyed it.

She huffed angrily and started walking again .

' Here comes my plan...' Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the House of Fear.

" Hey let go you worm!" she tried to pry his hands off but couldn't.

He was grining to himself and looked at her as they made their way forwards." I'm challenging you to go in there."

She smirked sarcastically," As if I would be afraid of such things.I've seen more frightening and more-"

" No, I meant go in there with me."

She stopped.'What's he playing at?'

" I still won't be afraid Zuko, I told you-"

" Wait.There are some rules to follow ." They were now directly in front of the house.Not many were around the place and several teens came bolting out, with horrified expresions and bloodshot eyes.

"Fine, what are they?" Katara asked raising one eye.'She felt annoyed at him for leaving her alone and was going to get back at him in this game. 'Bring it one Zuko.'

" First, no using our bending abilities. Second, anyone who screams or shouts, yelps, gasps , or anyhing to signal the other that they're afraid looses the game and pays the penalty.Thirdly," here his grin widens." Thirdly, the penalty begins the moment one of the two conditions are breeched. Clear?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes," So much for a challenge.I'll see you on the other side, as a winner."

" Ah yes, one more. The penalty for this game is that the looser will obey the command of the winner for the rest of the day once the conditions are broken. "

Katara smiled mysteriously, her mind playing some very dirty thoughts of Zuko which she quickly erased and placed the matter aside , "Fine.Shall we?"

He led the way to the entrance.Only one guard stood at the entrance and he was a small timid looking boy.When he saw them he grinned and bowed," Welcome to the house of Fear.Here, you will face the worst of your nightmare and the most horrid of demons. Be prepared because everything here is for real." The boy said mysteriously. Both Zuko and Katara looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

The boy walked in and came back out soon.He nodded and grinned," You may enter."

They entered together into the dark entrance of the huge House of Fear.

Iroh and Bhumi stood snickering cruelly by the side of a stall , their old eyes watching the House of Fear.

" Looks like its time to move Mushi!"

" Oh my, I will enjoy this." They left, hands rubbing together in sheer glee. The night is young and they have their work cut out for them.

They walked into total darkness.Katara looked at Zuko's direction and couldn't see him. She knew he was there because she could hear his breathing.She glanced ahead and saw a small yellow glow ahead.It was from one tiny insignificant lantern.

An old woman sat by the lantern, her hair neatly tied back.She was wearing white clothes and had bloodshot eyes.

As they approached, she gently asked them, " Could you show me the way to the entrance my dear? I think I'm lost. This big Old house has made me confused until I don't know where it is. Please young man. Help me."

Katara moved to help, but stopped and didn't say anything to the old woman, they just walked passed her .

Suddenly the old woman went on all fours and started to scold them for ignoring a helpless old woman.As Zuko and Katara was disappearing into the gloom, the old woman suddenly shrieked and they both turned around in surprise . What met their eyes was entirely devastating that they paled and immediately froze on the spot.

' Agni!! what the hell is that!?' Zuko screamed in his mind.

' g-g-go-god!!!' And Katara stammered in her mind as well.

The old woman started charging at them on all fours ! Her long wrinkled fingers digging into the earth and her short old legs pushing her forward at the speed of a dog.

Zuko and Katara freaked , their hairs standing on end, but neither uttered even one sound as they dashed ito the gloom ahead away from the old woman.They saw another lantern and this time, there was an opening beside the lantern and the benders entered it immediately.

As soon as they were in, the ground fell from their feet and they dropped into a sloping tunnel, clutching each other tightly . But neither of them said a word to each other.

The tunnel ended sharply into a dark chamber and both Katara and Zuko fell hard upon the dank earth. It was dark and musty, and both the benders didn't move a muscle and waited for something devastating to happen. Katara opened her eyes to total darkness, but what alarmed her was the built muscly frame she was curled up on . She was on top of Zuko and his arms were tightly woven around her. At this she gasped and moved instinctually away. The prince sat up and ignited a flame on his palm. A dull yellow glow illumined them both and Katara stared at him, though slightly blushing, in victory.

" Ha! I won."

Zuko smirked and laid down casually , his golden eyes watching her teasingly.

" Actually, I won."

Katara started and frowned," No, you used your bending to light this place up. I didn't. You broke the condition. Now , " she smirked back," you'll pay."

The prince yawned and laid his head on one arm, while the other carelessly held the flame," You do realise that you gasped when you realised that you were so comfortably curled on top of me ."

Katara blushed and looked away haughtily ." You broke condition number 2, " the prince smiled even more , and this made Katara blush even worse.

' My plan will take place as I planned it... Perfect...'

REVIEW MY FRIENDS!!

:D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Be warned, this chapter will get spicy :) Enjoy and review!!

She scoffed and folded her arms," Well, for your information I wasn't comfortably curled up on you . I just happened to have-" she stopped, because they were plunged into darkness again as Zuko extinguished his flame.

" Zuko? What do you think you're doing?" Katara stared with wide eyes around as she searched in vain for the Fire Prince. Unknown to her he was right behind her, and he was waiting.

" Zuko, this isn't funny! I don't like this one bit. Using your bending to annoy me. That's simply low."

There was no answer.

Katara was starting to feel edgy and nervous. Frankly, she was extremely vulnerable and she couldn't see anything, not less her nose. She sat where she was and folded her arms. Very unaware of the fire prince behind her. Zuko had a strange smile planted on his face as his eyes picked out her form. He could see in the dark as his pupils were adjustable to the lack of light.

" Zuko. I'm really getting irritated with your childish pranks. If you think you can-"

" What?" he lighted up a flame next to her face as he sat beside her, leaning on the wall. The water bender was startled but quickly composed herself.

" Do that again, and I swear I will..."

" You will what,Katara?" he asked, the golden eyes boring menacingly into her.She looked away and pursed her lips," Murder you if possible."

" I'd certainly like to see you try that. It'll make my day."

" Oh really? " she asked, her eyes seemed to be daring an answer.

" Yes,but before doing that, you still have to keep to your part of the deal. The third condition."

She raised an eyebrow," And what are your current requests?"

Zuko seemed to be contemplating something and smiled suddenly," Massage me."

Katara's mouth dropped." Wh-what!?"

" Massage me? My first request." He turned his back so that they face her. She stared at him with a dead expression, ' He's got to be kidding me. Seriously,I'd rather die than do this accursed deal! '

She cracked her knuckles and grabbed his shoulders roughly.

" Do it nicely."

" Of course, I'll give you a wonderful massage, one you will never forget!"

Gathering every ounce of energy she had, she slamed her fist into his shoulders and started a incessant rain of punches. Zuko winced as each hit was like a rock slamed on his back. He endured it though, knowing full well she was tiring. ' Perfect..' he thought, smiling to himself.

After a few moments, she stopped and panted in exhaustion.She looked at him and was shocked to see him smiling serenely and looking perfectly composed.Infact, there was a slight amusement on his face.

" That wasn't your best. I hardly felt it.And you call yourself a water bender.Tch."

" Why you little-"

" My next request, if you please."

Katara subdued her anger and forced herself to smile even wider, showing her gritted teeth.

" And ?"she asked impatiently.

Zuko looked at her with a half smile.

'Something is wrong with that look...I don't like it...' she thought her face frowning deeply.

" I want you to... cluck like a chicken." he said flatly.

Her jaw dropped. ' That's IT!! '

"To hell with you and your dumb requests!"

" You're not doing ? What a puss. Cowardly and deceitful. I thought better of you Katara."

" You're just making fun of me, aren't you?"

" Yes. Now do it."

Katara gritted her teeth as she squatted and started clucking like a chicken.Literally.

" Cluck, cluck... cluck! I feel stupid you know,really."

Zuko wasn't listening, because he was clutching his stomach suppressing his laughter. Moments later, he exploded rolling on the floor," WHAHAHAHAHA! Hilarious, Haha- s-so pathetic!! Hahaaha!"

Katara stood up and raised one eyebrow. She wasn't at all pleased with this and felt very used.

' Alright that's it. This is over. ' she said to herself, as she went to the far corner of the chamber and sat down, watching the prince laughing his head off. He couldn't stop and try as he might,he simply couldn't get rid of the scene he just saw , from his mind.

Katara had a look that spelt ," You are dead once we are out of this '". She folded her arms and breathed in deeply, trying not to loose her self control and trying not to blush in anger and humiliation. ' The gods must have forsaken me. ' She thought as Zuko was slowly recovering, his face still a wide grin. ' I must have done some terrible Karma in my past life. ' She wondered as he coughed and coughed , the after effects of laughing too much and too loud.

' Maybe its because I left Aang and Sokka and Toph alone...'

Zuko now composed himself, but he was still smiling. He looked at her and was suppressing his laughter again. " A-alright, well. That was a treat. Much better than the first thing you did," he said forcing himself not to laugh.

" Shut up."

" The next request..." he dragged his words, and she groaned in irritation, her face in a scowl. ' Why oh why did I agree to this dumb deal? Why? '

Zuko went silent suddenly, his eyes staring at a wall adjacent to where Katara was . She looked at the wall and noticed that it was slightly different in color and more protruding than the entire chamber walls. She got up and hoped that it was a way to escape from the infernal misery she was in right now. And when she pushed the wall, it moved. Zuko now got up but pulled her away.

" What on earth is your problem? That could be a way out."

" No I don't think that is so."

" Oh yeah, You still want those dumb requests don't you? Well, you can stay here and quack all you want, I'm leaving!" She pushed the wall so hard it fell behind so suddenly and she almost fell along with it. But instead of seeing a tunnel or a way out, only a black hole dropped sharply down .

She groaned in misery as she looked down at the nothingness.Feeling trapped she finally screamed," HELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I BEG YOU!!!"

Zuko looked down with one hand in his pocket and frowned. He jumped slightly when she went running around banging her fist into the wall, screaming. ' A nut must have gotten loose in her sometime just now...'

" HELP!! Please!!" she sank onto her legs and went quiet, apparently out of breath.Zuko walked around the chamber, one eye on her and the other scanning the walls.

" This chamber was made recently. "

She looked up , her eyes glaring, " Are you stupid? Of course it was made recently, it's an attraction that was put up only a day ago!"

" No, I mean just moments before we fell in . The earth is very fresh and soft. Normally, it would have dried within a day. This is..." he stopped as he came face to face with a dark colored wall. And then he touched the wall and pushed it. From the tips of his fingers, the flames began to burn the entire wall to crisp and fine dust. Within moments, the entire wall collapsed to reveal another chamber, more sturdier and wider but full of traps and little doors. It was the main part of the House of Fear.

Zuko blinked as Katara stood up in joy.The other chamber was lit dimly by flaming torches and several shocked looking demons stared at the both of them. Katara bounded out of their small chamber and ran into the arms of one of the ghouls.

" Help! Please, that psycho tricked me and was planning to take advantage of me! You must get me out!"

" My lady! I- I couldn't - wait, did you say 'take advantage'?" the ghoul asked. Now, they were surrounded by a quantity of the demons( who were humans in disguise).

The ghouls all locked eyes on Zuko who was coming out of the wall, with a blank stare. He stopped when he saw that their eyes meant anything but mercy.

" Wait.." he began.

" Alright, this shows over, Rah take this young lady out ." A tall white clothed ghoul took Katara gently away . Zuko however was being surrounded by the ghouls. His face seemed to be in slight distress . She smirked knowingly at him as she disappeared behind a door, her ears picking out the first sounds of a punch and kick.

' Now that's what I call sweet revenge...' she said happily to herself. The sounds of bashing like bells in her ears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Zuko stared after the smirking Katara as a black demon stood in front of him. ' That rat! I can't believe this! '

As soon as she disappeared behind a door, he was punched and kicked by all the ghouls and demons in the chamber. Even if he fought back, with or without his firebending, he was in a loosing battle.

' I've got to get out of here! ' he thought frantically as he dodged a kick and evaded a near punch. The demons and ghouls had thought he was a pervert and was moving on to Katara, indecently. Blushing at the thought, he ran for the door and the demons chased after him.He made his escape but his heroic pursuers were hot on his tail. He dashed out of the house and moved deftly among the crowds until his pursuers lost him. Sighing in relieve, his eyes now scanned for his victim. ' She will pay for this. Oh yes she will.'

Katara and her escort walked quietly side by side along the rows of stalls. She was smiling happily to herself. ' Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it? '

She couldn't help but giggle a little at the horrified expression Zuko had on in the chamber earlier.' That was for making me play all those dirty requests. Now you know how it feels... '

She turned around and bowed to the tall escort who still had his costume on and was gathering rapid attention from curious passerbys.

" Thank you. I'll be going now. That was fun, really. You should do something like that in the future."

The ghoul nodded silently as a couple strolled towards him, eager to have a closer look at his costume. Katara waved and walked away, still smiling. Unknown to her a pair of glinting golden evil eyes watched silently from afar , and it disappeared among the crowds seconds later.

" AANG!! What on earth?!" Sokka screamed as the airbender sat cosily next to him, his arms snugly wrapped across the water tribe boys waist. Toph sniggered mischieviously beside Aang as they were surrounded by swirling pink mists that seeped out of the crevices of a brown pot. Infront of them was a gypsy with long flowing white hair and long green eyes. She batted them slowly at the cringing Sokka who was desperately trying to pry the hallucinating Avatar off his lean torso.

" What did you do Madasa?" he asked irritably .

The gypsy smiled alluringly and reached her hands towards Aang and carressed his cheeck affectionately," Oh nothing. I just allowed him some time off to bask in his realms of desire . That's all."

Sokka looked disgustedly down at the cuddling avatar.Aang mumbled something and nuzzled Sokka dangerously enough to arouse him.

" AHH...TOPH!!! GET HIM OFF!"

Toph grabbed Aang's shirt and pulled him off. Aang grinned stupidly and wrapped his arms affectionately around Toph's arm," Toppy, you're so Shweet. I woff you..."

" Yeah, Love ya too," Toph said dully. Sokka's face was bright red and his eyes picked out every detail between Toph and Aang . When Aang started to nozzle Toph , much to the gleeful joy of the gypsy, Sokka pulled the avatar away just a tad bit too roughly. He turned the airbender's face so that they were looking at him and punched him as hard as he could. Aang went flying a few feet away and quickly regained his consciousness.

" Why did you do that?" Toph asked with a flat voice. Sokka sat preotectively next to her and folded his arms.

" Are you blind and immune to your immediate sensors, girl? That idiot was getting slightly too perverted even for me. Sheesh, kids these days."

" I had no idea you were so caring Sokka, really. And all this while I was under the immpression that you hated me.."

Sokka started and glanced worriedly at her. The gypsy was smiling strangely at the three off them, her misty gaze lost in some memory that could only be perceived by she alone.

Aang sat beside Sokka and scratched his bald head," Anyone gonna tell me what just happened?"

" Yeah, we were on our way out, that's what happened ! "

" Oh but wait! You needed answers didn't you not?" the gypsy grabbed Sokka's hand with her long slender fingers that curled around his wrist.

" We don't want them anymore. We're leaving,"Sokka stalked out moodily, his face was still as red as a tomato.

" Avatar, wait a moment." the gypsy stood up and took something out of her scanty robes, which were close enough to reveal everything on her.

" Take this. It will help soon. " she produced a small round black sphere that was soft and squishy.Aang took it and looked at it in confusion.

Grining the gypsy patted his head," You'll find her soon enough."

Sokka stomped back in and grabbed the avatar's arm and stomped out. Toph was about to follow when the gypsy sighed to herself," That brother's heart will shatter in due time, for the truth that he doesn't know will destroy him, especially if he heard it from his own flesh and blood. A conflict is inevitable and the avatar's own heart will break. See what you can do to avoid all such confronta-"

" I know these things long before you did, Madasa," Toph said quietly as she left the tent.

The gypsy smiled mysteriously again ," I know fully well that you did miss Bei Fong..."

Zuko followed her, plotting his revenge. ' So, you want someone to take advatage of you do you? Well, I can arrange that..'

He neared a looking man who was leaning at the wall and biting a fish bone boredly. Zuko leaned on the wall beside the man.

" What do yer wan?" the man asked in a thick accent, not bothering to look at Zuko.

" A favour, and I'll pay you."

" What kind of favour?"

Zuko folded his arms and pointed with his finger at Katara who stood peering at the different fans in a stall not too far away from them ," That girl. I want you to frighten her."

" Oho. In wha' way, violence , threat , kidnap or maybe.. my fave' , rape?"

Zuko almost punched the man for that, but smirked his anger away," No harm , just frighten her."

" Got it. It'll be five gold pieces." Zuko dropped the coins into the man's large hands .He was about to leave when the prince grabbed the man's sleeves," Don't harm her, at all... I'm warning you."

" Easy mate. I got it." he walked off trailing Katara.

Zuko leaned back and watched the two figures silently, and he felt his mind blaring the horns of guilt and irritation. And his uncle's voice suddenly resounded," YOU FOOL!"

Katara was enjoying her walk when suddenly an unknown man grabbed her roughly around the waist and pulled her into the dark side street, one hand firmly covering her mouth. She struggled and punched and kicked , but to no avail. He brought her to the darkest corner of the alley where no souls lingered in that festive night and thrust her crudely onto the earthen wall.

" Tonight, I'm gonna feast on a delicious meal." he neared her lustfully as she backed away in fear.

' Oh my god... I can't believe this is happening to me. Oh my god! '

" You must be an idiot to think you can harm me, moron." she said defensively, quickly searching for a puddle.She found none. ' Of all the places! '

She tried to get up, but the man pounced on her like a hungry tiger and pinned her down deftly with his hands.She struggled and screamed, but the clamour in the streets were too loud and dampened her voice.

" HELP!! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" she cried out in agony as the man started to rip her clothes off, his face buried in her neck and working his way down to her chest. His mouth salivated her and she felt suddenly so worthless . Katara's eyes were watering as she realised how helpless she had suddenly become.' I'm doomed.. Why me? why me?..'

As the man grabbed her legs , Katara heard a voice she knew all too well and opened her eyes to see the person.

" WHAT-" Zuko grabbed the man by the collar as he sprang from the shadows," PART-" he punched the man in the face and sent him flying ," OF-" he grabbed the man again and kicked him in his chest," STOPPING," he slamed his fist into the man's forehead and kicked the man's head ," WHEN YOU SHOULD," he stomped on the man so hard that several cracks were heard,"DIDN"T YOU UNDERSTAND!!?" he threw the man into a wall and the wall crumbled onto him.He merely twitched for a while and stopped moving altogether.

Zuko looked at Katara who was sitting , huddled in the corner and shivering. He couldn't move his legs to near her, but wanted to so badly. She looked at him from teary eyes and stood up suddenly.

" Ka-Katara I-"

" I'm going back to the Inn," she walked out of the streets, holding her tattered clothes tightly across her chest . As if upon impulse , the prince walked up to her and held her shoulders gently," Wait."

He took off his robe and sash , literally , and placed them on Katara . She accepted it without looking at him , her face downcast and shadowed . They walked back in silence, all the way to the Inn.

And the whole while, Zuko was mentally murdering himself.

Sokka walked irritably ahead of Aang and Toph, his eyes scanning the crowd thoughtfully. Toph however looked disconcerted and hoped that they wouldn't accidentally bump into Katara or Zuko. She could already fathom the outcome.

" Oooh, look! Mini bison toys! I want one!" Aang ran off to the stall selling the toys and was making a ruckus with the owner, happily bargaining away.

Sokka groaned and folded his arms, " Where the hell is Bhumi, Toph? You keep leading us in circles! I swear I saw that fountain 3 times already!"

" Patience is the fruit of virtue Sokka. Didn't you know? Besides, Bhumi said to meet him here in this place.I just don't know when," Toph replied dryly

" Incase you haven't notice, which I'm sure you can't, it's nearly midnight! Are you sure Bhumi's here?"

" Yes," she was looking up at the sky and this creeped Sokka out.

" Sokka, do you want one of this cute little bisons? They're really cheap, you know. Only 2 copper coins ! Wow!" Aang exclaimed happily, holding a handful of tiny palm sized bisons. Sokka frowned and grabbed Aang's collar. He dragged the avatar away from the stall to the fountain and sat down." Why don't we all just sit down here, all nice and dandy and wait till that maniac comes along."

Aang blinked at Sokka and looked at Toph," Sure..."

Toph leaned against the stone wall of the fountain and held her gaze skyward , presently she looked down and smiled," Hmm, It's about time."

" Hello there my friends! How nice to see you again!" Bhumi walked out of the crowds to the three of them, his hands full of the toys and gifts he won. Beside him, was Iroh, striding perfectly at ease with Yuura happily gigling and gurgling.

At first glance, Sokka and Aang looked glad to see Bhumi, but their faces fell the instant they recognised the old Fire general and Sokka's eyes narrowed when he saw the tiny menace in the fire general's arms..

" YOU!? A-And th-that hing!!" Sokka screamed out and pointed one long finger at Iroh and Yuura accusingly.

Iroh grinned sheepishly ," Nice to meet you'll again . I'm glad you still remember me."

" Why the hell do you have- wait! Katara! She's here!!!

" I'm afraid Katara isn't in this place but I-"

" Then how did you get that?" Sokka asked jabbing his finger at Yuura's soft brown head.

Iroh pulled Yuura away and grinned," I found him of course!"

Sokka and Aang blinked." You what?"

" Somewhere on my way here, I found this little chap in the forest playing with Bhumi, right old friend?" Iroh nudged the grining King, who nodded enthusiastically back. Sokka's face dropped and he went back to scowling.

" Oh, that's too bad, cause we thought that maybe Kata-" Aang started but was cut off by Sokka who was glaring again at Iroh ," Zuko's here! I know it! I can feel that pests aura-"

" My nephew isn't around this vacinity or in this place. He is in a far more adequate place with someone whom I believe has quite stolen his heart."

Aang and Sokka blinked as Iroh and Bhumi suddenly went into fit of laughter. Toph giggled slightly.

" What are you old farts talking about? Stolen his heart ?" Sokka asked with a frown. Aang scratched his head in confusion.

" Zuko has found a girlfriend you dimwits," Toph answered their doubts wth a flat voice.

They all went silent and looked at each other momentarily , blinking. Then suddenly all four of them burst into an uncontrollable laughter. The passerbys became freaked out and mistook them for excited psychos on the loose.

Toph yawned boredly and sat down crossed legged," This is going to be one long night."

Katara and Zuko walked into the inn amidst the wild party and the cheers in the bars. They were all celebrating the festival and no one noticed the two sullen teenagers. Not even the Inn owner, Hang Han saw them. Katara trudged silently up the stairs and stood at their door. Zuko was behind the whole while,wrought in guilt. She opened the door and walked into the dark room.

Zuko, just stood outside, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. ' I'm such an idiot. Uncle will kill me if he ever found out.. '

He glanced into the room and saw that she had sat down at the edge of the bed, and she was shivering . He turned to go when she called out his name.

" Zuko.."

Heart beating he entered the room and closed the door behind him. But he didn't go near the bed.

" Katara I just want t-to apologise for-"

" Please, just forget what happened. I don't want it brought out again."

He nodded silently," I'll be in the bar then, if you need anything.."

" Yes, I do..."

He looked at her , guilt screaming from his eyes. ' Just kill me Katara. Just say it! Say it!Say you hate me and my very existance! Destroy me!! Agni!'

" Can you stay with me tonight?"

Although he heard those words clearly, he was shocked from the ringing in his head. ' D-did she just ask... she doesn't know... I.. I nearly caused her too... I-I don't deserve to...'

Zuko didn't answer her and Katara stiffled a sob," I understand. Thank you for everything, especially for what you did to-" she stopped because Zuko was standing right infront of her, his face was shadowed.

Katara looked up at him and saw that he was shaking slightly. Zuko knelt on both his knees and hugged her close to his chest. Katara didn't move and didn't utter a sound.

" No Katara. I'm sorry for causing you all the hurt. I'm sorry."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she leaned onto his chest , crying her heart out . Crying because she almost lost everything that night and also because she betrayed her friends, her promise to Aang and her brother.

' I'm sorry Sokka... I really am so sorry .'

Hey ya'll!!

I know that at some parts here the characters were slight OOC. My bad. I was just pushing the limits here. Don't mind the OOC's though, It was on purpose. Sometimes, people need to break free from what they usually show themselves to others , and show the new side of themselves. I'm doing that right now , and to tell you the truth, I'm liking my new self alot!

And, for last chaps lack of spice... I hope this is accountable... hehehe... comments are welcomed...the Good , the Bad and the ugly..

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

Pilgrim.

Chapter 15:


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

They had talked till dawn rose in the crisp morning air. Aang talked energetically and he was in a deep discussion about the whereabouts of the scrolls. Sokka however, snoozed in a corner with Momo comfortably curled on his belly and Toph leaning on his shoulders. Iroh got up and gently held the sleeping Yuura in his arms," I will be going now, we'll meet again sometime right?"

Bumi grinned and grabbed Aang around his neck," You- hic- go on ahead, Mushi. I want to have a few more words with my old friend here-hic-"

The general walked off and soon disappeared amongst the houses. Bumi turned to look at Aang and suddenly became serious," Have you mastered all the elements?"

" I told you Bumi, I still need a fire bender to teach me and on top of that I need the scrolls for further guidance about the avatar state."

" This is bad news Aang, you have little time and still you're searching for a fire bender?" Bumi stood up wobbily," I have associates who might know about the scrolls, but I suggest you quicken-hic-your search for a fire bender," he stopped and looked at Sokka,his eyes suddenly very sad.

" And I suggest you forget looking for Katara, she has found her heart belonging to a man she now loves deeply."

Aang started and jumped up suddenly," WHAT!?"

Sokka woke up and looked around dazedly," Wh-wha?"

Bumi shook his head," Not a word to him . He will be destroyed."

Aang nodded and looked at Sokka dejectedly as the water tribe boy fell back to sleep," Is-Is that guy- uh good to-"

" He cares for her very much, I assure you. I'm leaving now,and don't you try to follow me."

Bumi walked away and joined the crowd, singing something and hugging his toy like a child, his mood changed dramatically.But Aang, he was clearly upset and his eyes cried out whole heartedly. That morning, his heart broke and only Toph knew . She stood suddenly beside him ," Aang?"

The avatar started and smiled sadly at her," Hey Toph, I think we should just leave this town soon."

" He told you about Katara, didn't he?"

Aang nodded. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, very accutely," If I were you, I'd keep this from the brother," Sokka jolted awake and dropped back to sleep mumbling something about swirly mists and bunnies.

" He's already broken, and that news would kill him for sure."

Aang nodded and looked at her with a frown," You knew all along didn't you?"

Toph grinned and slapped him on his back," Let's get going. SOKKA! UP!" she pulled him by the collar and he woke up gasping for breath and looking alarmed," Where's the fire bender!? Let me at him!"

They returned to their rooms in the eastern tier and had a very filling breakfast. Although Sokka chatted noisily with the servants and argued with Toph, Aang kept silent and didn't make any sound, he was still reelingfrom that news. And he couldn't understand how it had happened. Deep down, all he wanted was Katara's happiness and he had thought she had it all with him. But now...

The sun light poured into the small room and fell gently upon the two sleeping teenagers curled up with each other beside the bed. Zuko had his arms over her head and beneath her waist and she buried her head in his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced down. Blushing he looked back up and forgot that she hadn't changed her clothes yet .

The fire prince moved her slowly aside and then sat up, yawning. She was still sleeping and he decided to let her be. He got up and took the sheets and laid them on her. Then he walked to the window and looked down at the crowd. It didn't take him more than two seconds to realise something was missing and true enough Yuura's disappearance alarmed him to such an extent he actually gasped.

Wasting no time, he dashed out of the room with only one person in mind, '' uncle! ''

Zuko ran into the bar and scanned the place for Iroh and saw the old man sitting next to a few young ladies with no Yuura!

Zuko dashed to his uncle and grabbed him by the collar," Where is YUURA!?"

Iroh looked at Zuko calmly and grinned," He's with Bumi in the room, why don't you sit and have a nice hot cup-"

" Which room!?" Zuko asked in exasperation.

" The one with the words Doh-"

Zuko dashed back up the stairs and ran along the corridor searching for the door with ' Doh ' on it. He found one at the far end and banged on it angrily," BUMI! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!"

The door swung open and standing in the way wasn't Bumi but a big burly man .

" Whadya think yer doin, har!?"

Zuko blinked at him and retreated with an apologetic smile," N-Never mind. I-I was looking for a -ba"

The man punched Zuko in the faced and the prince went crashing into the wall behind him," Nex' time yer had better not come bangin' on people's doors like dat! Yer little wermin!"

The door slammed and Zuko stood up wobbily.

" You should be more patient and listen more carefully to what I say Li," iroh said walking to Zuko. Zuko shot him an annoyed look," Which room uncle?"

" It's the one with the words Doh Ku," Iroh said pointing up at the second floor.Zuko walked up and found the door. This time he just knocked and waited for an answer. After a moment, Bumi opened the door holding Yuura who was gigling and grabbing Bumi's hair. Upon seeing Zuko, Yuura burst into laughter and reached for him. Zuko instinctively took Yuura and stormed back to their room.

He walked into the room and slamed the door shut. He looked up half expecting to see Katara but it was empty. Zuko stared dumbly at the window and closed his eyes groaning," Why me?"

He ran back out and dashed down the stairs into the bar. He spotted a barmaid and stopped her," Did you see Katara, you know the girl with the long hair and tanned skin?"

The bar maid thought for a while," You mean your wife?"

" Yes, uh yeah my wife," Zuko didn't have time to bother about this new statement and ran off in the direction which the barmaid pointed to.

He was out into a courtyard and scanned for Katara. he spotted her walking to a stall and looking at the mangoes on sale. He neared her and held her shoulders tightly," What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Katara looked at him innocently, she was in clean clothes and looked very vibrant and pure," What do you mean? I'm buying some fruits for us to eat later, we're running low on these you know.Ah yes, five mangoes and three oranges please," she said handing the stall keeper the coins. Zuko watched her with a raised eyebrow, but kept a straight face anyways.

She took the fruits and looked at him square in the face, smiling. Zuko frowned and blushed slightly," Wh-What ?"

" Have you eaten? Has Yuura eaten yet? Well, let's go get something to eat then!" She grabbed his arms and locked them in hers and was walking happily down the road . Zuko followed half shocked and half embarrased. He was blushing as he felt her hands tighten around his and quickly realised that she laid her face on his arm.

He glanced down at her and saw that she was really happy, for unknown reasons and he smiled at her for that. Yuura gigled and grabbed Zuko's neck and laughed again. Zuko and Katara both reached for him and soon were laughing .They came to a shop and she pulled him in ," Let's eat here, I heard its nice."

" Uh-oka-"

" A table for two please!" Katara shouted to the waiter who ushered them to a small table by the window. Zuko and Katara sat side by side, with Yuura on her lap, peeking his tiny head over the table and looking curiously around.

" Katara, why are you so-" Zuko started but stopped the moment he saw Iroh and Bumi walk in , hand in hand celebrating something among themselves. Zuko frowned and rolled his eyes.

" Of all the times..." he muttered.

Katara smiled at him strangely and made the orders to the waiter," Can we have some mushroom soup and bread sticks. And chicken wings, grilled and set with some souce and-"

" Oy, do you have that much of money?" Zuko asked in a whisper.

" Don't worry, I have enough. Yes, and some jasmine tea with rice please. Thank you."

Zuko stared at her with gaping mouth ,' Of all the drinks.. It had to be JASMINE!?'

He swallowed the urge to ask her about that and looked at Yuura dangling his small head on the table's edge.Katara pried him off and started chidding him in baby tongue, which Zuko found to his greates pleasure absolutely cute and attractive. He watched them both with one hand casually placed around Katara's chair and the other drumming on the table. This seemed to satisfy both iroh and Bumi as they erupted into a burst of laughter and song.

The food came and Zuko ate in hunger, forgetting momentarily aout Katara and Yuura. But after a while he noticed that Katara hadn't eaten and was just attempting to feed Yuura, to much avail.

" Why wouldn't he drink the soup? He never eats when I feed him!? Why Yuura ? You naughty wittle boy?"

" That's because you're not doing it right, watch how I do it," Zuko took Yuura and placed him on his lap. And then one hand firmly holding the boy's chest, he brought the spoon to Yuura's mouth and tipped it into his mouth deftly. Katara watched with a grin and took the spoon from him, " Let me try."

She did so and failed again ," Ha!? You bad, bad boy! You're simply doing this to mommy right? "

" Take it easy Katara, you've got to tip it in, like this," Zuko took her hands and guided it to Yuura's mouth and the soup went in succesfully. Yuura gigled and moved his hands around.

Katara blushed as Zuko hastily dropped her hands and looked away , outside the window," I'm sorry for that.."

" Oh I don't mind.. It's okay, really," Katara said her eyes shining. Zuko looked at her quietly and raised an eyebrow.

" I don't mind it, because I know you're not doing it in any intention, right?" she asked bringing her face close to his. Zuko looked at her straight in the eye," You trust me too much, are you sure that's good?"

" I have a backup, your uncle and Bumi's over there. so I know you won't do anything .."

Iroh and Bumi clashed their hands together and shouted," Fifteen!"

" Oh, wait, that was fourteen, right?" Iroh said counting in his fingers. Bumi shooh his head," It's fifteen, alright! You go Katara! Whoo HOO!"

Zuko frowned at them and groaned," Those two.." He looked outside and his eyes caught something that made his heart skip.' The Avatar! ' Zuko looked at Katara who was busy feeding. He realised that Aang , Sokka and Toph were heading their way and she would certainly see them . Zuko looked at Bumi and iroh who were both watching the Avatar silently. ' Something is not right here... '

He stood up abruptly and took Katara by the arm," Let's go."

" Hey, wait, what's the rush? We haven't even eaten finished-"

" Move Katara!"

He pulled her away from the table and she clutched Yuura tightly as he headed to the back door. They went through just as Aang and the other's walked in. She looked behind just in time to see Aang's face staring at her with a shocked expression. Then the door separated them and they were now walking past the kitchen and out into a court yard which was connected to the back streets. She kept silent and followed Zuko , her heart racing and her mind working to process the pieces together. ' He knows about Aang... '

She looked at his face and realised all too well that he did indeed.

Hi Hi!

:D

So sorry for the extreme delay in updating... I been busy learning how to drive.. and now I can officially drive! Yay!

feels glad

But I had to bribe the officer to pass the road... tee hee hee... :)

Anyways.. here's another chap, hope you guys like em... I want the critique and the reviews.. and I guess the ending is nearing soon... I'm gonna have to end it cause I'll be furthering my studies...

Anyways, enjoy and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Gift of the Gods 6

Chapter 16:

Aang stood dumb stricken at the swinging back door as Sokka crashed into him clumsily," Hey, what gives?"

" Uh-no-nothing.." the avatar looked down as Sokka grunted and walked towards Iroh and Bumi with Toph following silently behind.

Iroh and Bumi both looked ashen faced but they quickly regained their jovial mood and gulped down a huge amount of tea," That was close, eh Mushi? But I think the avatar now knows?" Bumi asked as Aang sat down quietly next to Toph.

Aang looked at Iroh and Bumi with dark eyes and nodded slowly, his mood and aura seemed to be foreboding and ominous," I saw very clearly what you meant Bumi. "

Sokka raised one eyebrow at them and folded his arms," OOOKAY! I know there's some secretive code talk going on here, but I don't wanna know right now, cause I'm dying of hunger here! Hey people, is anyone listening? helloooo!?" he waved his hands about as Aang sat staring at iroh darkly," It was him, then?"

Iroh nodded gravely, but his eyes were pleading Aang not to continue.

" Him who?" Sokka asked suddenly.

Aang snapped and grinned at the water tribe boy," Oh him as in Fluffy.. you know. Fluffy was here and he was lost so I thought I saw him-"

" What ever, waiter! I need food, Waiter!" Sokka cut in looking around for a waiter.

Aang breathed out in relieve and so did Bumi and Iroh and Toph. They looked at each other silently, and Aang seemed very sad and broken. He hardly spoke and Toph said only a few things. Only Sokka chatted about and got into an argument with Bumi about which type of animals were cuter, penguins or giant cats. Iroh just smiled and drank the tea while making small comments about the weather, but on the whole the tension was high and Aang was in a devastated mood. Sokka, being the most jovial noticed but didn't bother to ask why.

After a while of talking he sunk into his chair and drank the tea," You know, I pretty much don't care about what Katara is doing now."

Everyone started and Aang practically jumped," Wh-Why do you say that, Sokka. Don't you care about where she is or who she is with?"

" Nope. As far as I am concerned, as long as she's with a guy who cares for her deeply and loves her and will protect her... I'm fine with that. She's grown up, and I can only protect her thus far," he finished and everyone looked at him silently.

Bumi nodded gravely," You are very wise, my young impatient friend. She will aprreciate that."

" Bu-But what if the person she likes, is someone you hate?" Aang asked suddenly, making everyone freeze and look at Sokka for an answer.

Sokka dabbed the excess food around his mouth with a napkin and placed it down calmly," You mean someone like Zuko?"

The air stilled and they all held their breath. He smiled darkly," If it was Zuko, I will hunt him and have him brutally murdered and give him a poor man's burial and end his lineage for ever. Uh- no offense," he said to Iroh. Iroh just shook his head and gulped down a large amount of tea hastily.

Bumi clapped his hands and stood up," Well then, why don't we have another round of calming tea!?"

" No, we're leaving," Aang said suddenly, getting up.Toph stood up and placed one hand on his shoulders," Aang, now is not the time to-"

" Sokka, let's go."

Aang turned and left without so much as looking back at them, while Sokka and Toph joined behind him in silence. The two old man just watched them leave , their faces immediately etched in fear.

" Mushi, I say that was a close one," Bumi whispered.

Iroh just nodded and looked at the back door," Somehow I feel things will come to a turn very soon and I don't think it will be all that encouraging anymore..."

" Whatever the turn is it will be for the best.You must open your mind and think about the possibilities, whatever they are in the end..." Bumi said slowly . Iroh sat down wearily and sipped his tea, " I hope you're right there, Bumi. I really hope you are..."

Katara followed Zuko silently as they passed through the streets and walked out onto the main street which was now bustling with festivities since the Yan Da festival is still on. Zuko stopped after passing by seven shops and he looked at her with calm and apologetic eyes," I-uh that was a little abrupt but I-uh-didn't actually mean to force you out of the shop like that.."

" Something came up?" she asked her eyes suddenly cold.

He frowned . The avatar was right in that shop, waiting for him to be captured and here he stood in front of her wondering to himself why of all the times, his mind and heart was not at all bothered about the prize but her. He knew why almost instantly and he felt the weight of guilt, fear, anxiety and most of all his lust crashing down on him like rocks. He tried to sort his mind and was still sorting it out, but the answer in his head and the one he was about to say was entirely different,"The food wasn't good enough. So I decided we should go someplace more better."

As they walked, Katara just looked at him and knew he was hiding something. But even then, she realised that Aang had seen her and felt her mind break. ' I betrayed him...'

That was it, plain and simple. She left him and his quest and went on a fool's journey with his enemy, who in facts is hers technically.Yet somehow, she didn't want to see Aang, Toph or Sokka and prayed they don't come searching for her now. ' Toph, Please hold him for me... '

They had now reached the field and Zuko scanned the place for the avatar. Satisfied that he wasn't there, he led her to the southern side of the field where the restaurants and shops selling souvenirs were erected. They passed by many lavish ones and he choose a particularly dark and dim restaurant.

" I think this will be good," he said more to himself as he led her into it. She followed obligingly but looked around in doubt at the erected tent which was full of swirling mists and low tables. She knew that this was a fire nation restaurant by the color and tapestry hanging around .There were few customers at the low tables and he choose one farthest away from the crowd. They sat crossed legged facing each other, their faces dully lighted and their shadows cast onto the tent wall by the red lighted lantern on the corner of the wooden teak table.

Yuura looked around with his hands in his mouth, saliva drooling down. Katara frowned," It's a little dark isn't it?"

Zuko looked to his right and scanned the crowd for the avatar," No, it's just perfect."

" It's a fire nation restaurant isn't it?"

The question caught him of guard and he looked at her for signs of discontent and dislike, but found none. Infact she was smiling.

" You don't like it? I just thought I could show you the courtesy and the culture of my nation... but if you don't-"

" Zuko, I don't mind, really," her reply, though it was short and curt, he felt exceptionally relieved by it.

A tall man wearing long fire nation robes neared them and bowed," My lord and lady, how can we serve you today?"

Zuko made the order so swiftly as if he had been used to eating such food for the past 18 years of his life," We will have the Fire crabs and the boiled brown rice from the northern provinces. The lady will have the Red Flame and I will have the Blue Flame tea. Oh, and for the child please serve the soft flesh chicken and the fire soup, no spices. And provide him fresh cow's milk."

The waiter took down the order and glanced at Zuko who looked at the entrance with a steady stare," Is there anything more, Master?"

" No."

That done they were left alone again and Katara looked aroud at the low tent and the strange fire nation decorations. She guessed that the customers in there were probably fire nation people as they seemed relaxed and used to the smoky and dim environment. She however, felt woozy and dazed. She looked at Zuko who was staring at her silently, his golden eyes seemed strange under the dim lights and the shadows. Presently he spoke, his voice suddenly serious and low," Katara, I want to ask you something and I want you to answer it with your heart.Okay?"

She nodded slowly, realising that he was going to hit the target now, and she felt her mind saying, ' Why in here of all the places? '

Zuko inhaled deeply as a lady in tight red clothes knelt by their table and poured out the red and blue tea which he ordered. She left as she was done and Zuko stared at her keenly," What if, you meet the avatar and your brother soon," he softened his eyes and she saw only a plea in them," and they ask you to come back to them. What will you-"

" Zuko, I don't want to answer this," she cut in, her face bowed.

He frowned," You have too,It's just that I realised that the avatar will find you soon and you-"

" Again, Zuko. I'm not answering it. Now, why don't you just relax and drink your tea? Anyways, I want us to have fun today, it will help clear my thoughts and yours. "

The prince stared at her silently, but nodded. He smiled at her and reached for Yuura," You'd better give him here, I'll feed him then."

" No way! Yuura will be fed by me, right my wittle baby boy?" she said slightly running her fingers up Yuura's belly. The child gigled and grabbed her necklace and tugged at it. She pulled his hands away and laughed," You naughty boy! Don't touch mommy's necklace!"

Zuko smiled at them and leaned on the wood frame behind him. ' Not now? Allright, I'll wait just a little longer... '

The food came and Katara saw to her delight that it was fantastic as well as delicious. She waited for Zuko to explain to her how the fire people eat them and was soon having her taste of fire nation food, for the first time in her life.She felt so pleased that the Fire prince himself was her date today and that he was himself entertaining her in his own skin, she liked him just like that.Calm, composed and confident. His lean figure was so oddly accentuated that day, and she found her eyes looking more and more deeply into his soft gold ones. And more often that not, her mind pictured her self with him and Yuura sitting peacefully in a beautiful garden, all splendidly dressed and surrounded by fire swans... It was a dream she had been having for the past few days and deep down she wished for that more than anything. ' Anything in the world... '

Aang walked back to their rooms with Toph and Sokka. Sokka slumped on his bed and dozed off, without even speaking to them. Toph who had been well aware of Aang's aura the whole time, sensed that the inevitable was drastically near. So she moved to leave but being the agile airbender he was, he caught her and turned her around," Speak."

She grinned sheepishly and stepped back from him. She was blind , yes, but she wasn't senseless. That aura radiating from his was dreadful and she felt it engulfing her tremendously," Aang, now I want you to relax and slow down for a -"

" Just explain what you know, miss Bei Fong," he said in a low and dangerous voice. ' Alright... now I'm the culprit eh?..Damned you little Sugar Queen!The things I do for you...'

She inhaled," Alright! You want to know what happened? Well sit down, this will be long.., " and so the story of Katara and Zuko was narrated to not only Aang but also to the hiding figure behind the door leading to Sokka's room...

Once she was done, the sun was already low in the western sky, and with that all hell broke loose...

The reviews were funny and one particular review mentioned that the word Doh Ku means vomit... I'll admit I just randomly choose that word and now I feel really ticklish that it coincides with Bumi's nature and personality... hahaha :)

The apex of GOTG is near ... be ready . I mght just do something non-conventional and out of the way... But, this is it the end has come... :D

Enjoy and Review!!

:D


	17. Chapter 17

Do not hate me for this... I'm begging you.

Chapter 17:

How long they had been sitting there in each other's company under the dim lights of the lanterns and the thick smoke, neither of then could say. They saw only each other and Yuura in their little fantasy world and although it was late in the evening, their hearts seemed to be foreboding the future. Katara looked at the entrance which was bathed in the orange evening glow of sunset and her blue eyes looked suddenly afraid," Zuko, maybe we should leave this town tonight. I don't think we should stay longer.."

The prince nodded and got up.Her words answered alot to him and he wasn't in the mood to question anything more. He bowed to her, since it was customary to respect the lady in your presence and helped her up," Let's get back to the Inn and inform uncle first."

So they left the tent-like restaurant which they had their fair share of blissful memories and headed quickly in hurried and worried steps to the Inn. Zuko had his arm wrapped closely around her shoulders and the other protectively holding Yuura's back as she held the child tightly. The sun was already setting as soon as they reached the Inn and she ran up to pack up. He walked straight to his uncle and Bumi, his face hard and set.

" Uncle, we're leaving this town now," the prince said simply.

The old general and Bumi blinked," Leaving? So soon? But to where?"

" That's none of your business, old man," Zuko snapped at Bumi.

Iroh nodded," With her consent, I suppose?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and nodded," I'm not that low a person uncle, it was with all of our consent," he pointed out, meaning him, Katara and Yuura.

She came down soon, holding a small sack in one hand and he took it from her , while his other hand held her back comfortingly.She bowed to Iroh and Bumi," Thank you very much, but I've found something I want deeply and ..," she glanced at Zuko," I want it kept that way."

Bumi stood up gravely and placed his long gnarly fingers on her shoulders," Katara, what you decide now will probably be the best in the future. I will have it explained to your previous comrades about this later."

She nodded sadly, " Yeah.. please tell Aang I really care for him and I wish him the best..." her voice trailed.

Iroh stood infront of Zuko and the old general embraced him, a sad smile in his old face," I want you to know that I'm proud of you and happy for you. Make her happy, or else I'll come down to where you live and will have you thought properly the art of keeping the relationship strong."

Zuko raised one eyebrow and grinned sheepishly at his uncle , perfectly understanding the meaning behind the words, his mind was already making a list of things to keep the relationship strong and he blushed at the first thing on his list ...

The prince grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her out of the Inn just as Hang Han, the Inn keeper neared the two grining old man," Oh my, what a spectacular sight! Eloping again? He has learned a great deal hasn't he?"

Bumi grinned in high approval," Oh yes, well experts like me and Mushi helped to ignite the flames.. It's only a matter of time, eh Mushi?"

Iroh was silent, although he was happy Zuko found something more important than his honor and his thirst for his father's love, deep down he realised what the fire prince was doing now was all wrong.

Bumi saw the regret in the general's eyes and slapped him in the back with a force Iroh realised translated as pure irritation," You blasted old man! Of all the times to succumb to your petty thoughts! Did the boy see that!?"

Iroh bent his head and nodded slowly with slight remorse.

" OH FOR THE LOVE OF BHUMI DEVI!!!!" Bumi slapped his forehead and grabbed Iroh," If this fails my friend... Know that it was all YOUR fault!" They were soon out into the dark streets tailing the teenagers, who were heading to the western gate in their attempt to escape reality.

Zuko and katara walked briskly past the lighted shops and the busy streets. The crowd was extreme today since it was the last night of the Yan Da festival, but they didn't have time for it. All they wanted was to run away and hide themselves in a small little valley and live together happily. Katara looked up at him and smiled, feeling so glad and pleased and he smiled back at her. Yuura in the meanwhile, was not smiling or gigling but was infact silent and still. His small face looked pale and worried as they turned into a smaller street which led to the western gate.

Once there, Zuko and Katara saw that it was wide open and they passed right through the huge arched gate braving the oncoming mass of bodies rushing to join the festivities. They were out into the wide road as stars sparkled above their head, the sun gone far beneath the horizon and the moon leaping up to take its place. Katara looked back and her eyes were full of regret," I'm sorry Aang... I really am."

She looked at Zuko and felt comforted that at least Aang's problem with Zuko was resolved, he could journey on without so much of fear from the infamous fire prince.

They proceeded more slowly on the road, hands clasped and their body leaning on one another. It was then, when they reached the cluster of Fire Flower trees lining the edge of the field and marking the begining of a new territory that she heard the one voice she never wanted to hear .

" Katara?"

Both Zuko and Katara spun behind to see the pale ashen face of the water tribe boy standing infront of Toph and Aang who both looked as if their world had been destroyed and impossible to repair. She felt her mind go dead and her legs wobble as her brother stood just a few feet from them, his blue eyes cold and dead.

" Katara, what are you doing?" he asked in a low and agonized voice as she stepped forward involuntarily, wondering to herself exactly the same thing.

But before she could say anything, Zuko walked passed her and neared Sokka. Sokka raised his steal boomerang but stopped it in midair.

The fire prince had knelt infront of him and bowed his head," I am sorry for doing this shameful act with your sister . But I now ask from you the permission to take her into my life and care for her , in my own means."

Sokka stared at the prince who looked up at him with a calm and resolved gaze. Even Katara , Aang, Toph and the two old man standing behind them had their mouths gaping open at what Zuko just did. Katara realised her feelings in choosing him was not only justified but exceptionally true. She smiled slightly at Zuko but her smile dropped once she saw her brother's dark face. Sokka grabbed Zuko's collar and raised him to his feet," You have got some nerve in thinking I'll fall for that stupid trick? I am not my sister you sick moron!"

Zuko felt a sharp pain in his right cheek as Sokka punched him and began to rain down on the prince's body a torrent of physical assaults full of anger and hatred. Katara nearly dropped Yuura but placed him down on the ground and screamed for Sokka to stop," Sokka please don' t do this! I chose to follow him myself, It has nothing to do with him! What is wrong with you!?" she bended a stream of water from the river running by and slammed it at Sokka who was sent flying off Zuko. Aang and Toph stood by watching like stones and neither Iroh and Bumi moved.This had to be solved by them and them alone.And by the looks of things, it doesn't look any good.

Sokka stood up and pounced on Zuko who, didn't fight back and accepted each bashing with only a wince. Katara slammed another wave at them and this time Sokka simply stood silently, towering above the fire prince , all wet and burning with rage. Zuko stood up and his body was bruised and swollen. She ran to his side and held him up comfortingly," Don't do this Sokka.. please. I love him with my heart and I know he's changed."

Her words were deep and it slashed at both Sokka's heart and Aang's . The avatar stepped back in shock and his face went blank . Sokka simply looked at her, his face dripping with water,"Love huh? Oh I see, so bloody clearly " he shouted.

Zuko staggered to Sokka," Listen ! I care for her more than I care for my honor or my life. She means everything to me now, and I don't care if you approve this or not, but Katara will be mine!"

Katara looked at Zuko as the prince stepped nearer to Sokka," If you really care for your sister, you will want her to have what she wants! And she wants me!"

Sokka's eyes grew darker as the prince staggered closer," And what's more, we will be married and we'll live happily away from all of this mess! The war, the idiots my father commands and most of all," Zuko now stood eye to eyes and clenched his fist," You."

Katara shook her head as she watched her brother and Zuko glare at each other for a long time. After what seemed like ages, Sokka turned his back to Zuko," From now onwards, I have no sister and I will never remember I even had one."

Katara gasped and felt her tears falling down as she watched her brother walk back to the gates alone, his shoulders slumped and she realised the once arrogant and confident walk had now been replaced by regret, pain and despair.

Toph followed after him,silent and sad and Iroh and Bumi joined behind her, bowing to Katara and Zuko as if for the last time . Zuko dropped on his knees and crumbled to the earth writhing in the after math of the bashing, wounds inside him were now more searing and agonizing. But he was smiling, it was not one of joy or vistory, but one of sadness. He realised that for his selfishness a strong sibling relationship had now been destroyed for good, and sure enough, when he saw Iroh's face, he saw all too well that he was right indeed.

Katara knelt next to him and held him up to her chest as he cried to himself, along with her. Aang watched them both from where he stood, his grey eyes were distant and lost. He suddenly shook his head slightly and he neared them and sat infront of them crossed legged, his eyes far and old. He said nothing but stared at them and they looked at him back quietly.Finally, the avatar closed his eyes and stood up and looked up at the moon," You know , Sokka probably realised that what you two had was just as real as what he once had. Maybe that's why he agreed to let you go," Aang looked down, smiling at Katara.

" Aang, I didn't choose this without thinking.."

There was no reply from the avatar who looked up and her face dropped. She had hurt him as well and nothing she says now can cure anything. Yuura crawled next to Aang and softly patted the avatar's feet. He looked down and picked him up, grining. Then suddenly his smile fell," It was you? You of all the people?... " Aang and the child looked into each other's eyes for a long time and Katara and Zuko stared at them in confusion.

Yuura suddenly gigled and the avatar woke up from his dream. He grinned, happily, they noted and placed Yuura infront of Zuko and Katara," My blessings to both of you. I hope you grow well in each other's company and pour your love to him in equal amounts. " Aang placed his palms together and bowed ,being in his monk element. He straightened and winked at Katara," I'll let you know how the end will be like. Don't worry about Sokka, he'll be okay once he see's Suki. And also I'll have a word with him about simply cursing people in his anger..." He turned to leave, but stopped.

" And one other thing, Zuko."

The prince looked at the avatar's head, frowning slightly.

" About Yuura's past, It'll be wise if it's kept a secret and forgotten. He was born anew and he choose you both to be his parents. Leave it at that.We''ll be leaving in the morning through the east gate, and Good Luck !."

He walked to the gate and disappeared among the crowd, leaving both Katara and Zuko alone under the blooming fireflower trees staring at Yuura who was giglng and smiling happily at Aang.

She wiped her tears and breathed in ," Well, that went well... "

Zuko looked at her with worried and apologetic eyes," I didn't mean to cause this problem to you. I am sorry for that."

" I expected it since I started my journey with you in the ravine. He... ," she looked at the gate and sighed," He'll be okay and Aang will be fine with his journey... I know that."

She picked up Yuura and held his hand," You're not going to tell me about Yuura's past, are you?"

Zuko winced as he placed one arm around her," Aang said not to, so I'm not."

He pulled her to his chest and she laid there , staring up at the moon, thinking about nothing and just feeling the sadness wash over her.

" What do we do now?"

Zuko glanced at her and smiled," What do you think?"

She caught a strange glint in his golden eyes and frowned," I -I don't understand..."

Zuko moved to stand and she helped him up," Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, not understanding what he meant. His smile grew wider as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. Without a word he bent down, wincing slightly and kissed her gently, Yuura caught in between them, comfortably lodged there, grining all too happily.

They parted their lips and she looked into his eyes which seemed peaceful and contented, something he never showed before. He guided her back on the road and towards the city. She started and looked at him in shock," What are you doing!?"

He smiled at her," Exactly what we should have done some time ago. .."

She frowned and followed him into the gates and towards a place she thought she would never step foot in again. She understood what he meant and smiled at him so affectionately. And she understood all the implications they will have to endure.The tides were changing and as soon as they were in, several pairs of eyes smiled back , approvingly and looking relieved. The first sign of a new adventure sparking with the dawn approaching in the east, igniting a new hope for the future...

THE END

Please, don't despise me. I have a reason to do this... Bear with me! Today, my studies have started oddicially and in my country, studies are something of top priority. As of tomorow, my time online has been cut down to only one hour and that's not enought to write FF or even read any. Yes, I know. Depressing and miserable. I have to endure this until end of next year when I sit for the final exam which will enable me to enter the varsities outside the country. Incase you want to know, I'm studying for my HSE( or in other words, GCE level examination.) And this is one, murdering exam, being one of the hardest in the world. I need to do well in this and I need all the time in my hands. I seriously hope you guys won't get mad. This was one of the reason I ended the fic to fast. I had more spicy ideas but I had to cut it. I hope you all understand. And now I would like to say thanks to my readers, whom I appreciate all very, very much! Arigato! Jesse,zutara fanatic,sexxinelusive, zuzu fangirl, mistormer,teenfox, turtle baby,pinkpanther,savage garden fan,knd, krystaloceans! And if I missed out some names, forgive me... I'm rushing to get this done actually. :) Thank you all for your encouraging words. I feel honored to reciev them all. I may continue writing, but we'll wait until next year, okay? Love you all very much and please, Read and review!! The Pilgrim. Incase you guys would like to see how my life is, please check out my blog. It's in my homepage address in the profile. Sayonara, and Goodbye for now:) 


End file.
